


Hinamikikura oneshots

by Eepsie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Honestly this is just hajime and izuri fighting over the body to be with mikan, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Multi, OOC, Other, Rare Pairings, Threesome - F/M/M, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, hinamiki, kamumiki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eepsie/pseuds/Eepsie
Summary: basically oneshots of hajime x mikan x izuru because they underrated and turned into my comfort ship. Both mikan x hajime & izuru x mikan.Edit: how is this at 411+ hits?
Relationships: Hajime hinata/Tsumiki mikan/Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime & Tsumiki Mikan, Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan, Kamukura Izuru & Tsumiki Mikan, Kamukura Izuru/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 89
Kudos: 52





	1. Markings

**Author's Note:**

> I did wanted to write about how Izuru would feel suddenly getting emotions of love while with Mikan. This au where Hajime is her past beloved but dissapeared for a while to change and then came Izuru :D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's under Mikan's bandages Izuru and Hajime wonder? Well they are about find out and arent pleased how submissive she is to this.

Being a threesome(sorta?) relationship for 9 months. They basically were compatible with everything. Trust(took 6 months by high above average trust issues), honesty and etc.

However, there is something else that bargains the head of Izuru and Hajime equally.

_Just what the hell is under Mikan's bandages?_

From being mismatched, they can only assume whatever happened happen on those areas.Hell, that was the only mystery they haven't found about in their relationship.

Of course, the two had their own theories in their head.

_Perhaps she cutted herself in the past?_

**_Wouldn't the blood show through the bandages though?_ **

_Possibility she were changing them._

Whatever it was, they had a sudden curiosity to figure it out. Hajime, by being concerned. Izuru, by finding it something better to do than nothing. 

(Aaaaaaawwww izu cares)

Asking doesn't seem useful,....especially after the last time they did that.

_Flashback :_

_"Hey Mikan", they both asked in unison._

_The odd unison made Mikan almost jumped and tripped over something. She would've if it weren't for Izuru's fast reflexes._

_"Anyways, Hajime and I wanted to ask what's under your bandages", Izuru stated this bluntly._

_Mikan freaked out when he asked this._

_"O-oH! Um well you see I can't because...because I know y-yo-you'll hate me when you see it!", that was all she said before dashing away from them with a worry look._

_Everytime they asked lead the same result so they gave up asking._

_Every attempt grew their curiosity to reach a higher peak. They have sudden urge to find out._

~~~~~~~~~~~

Izuru had formulated a plan with telling Hajime all he needs to know.

They stay up with Mikan falling asleep first. Now was the time for it.

They get out of her tightening grasp and walked to the other side of the bed where her arm hangs out. 

Izuru already started peeling the bandage from top to bottom. Hajime stared as he did, he(had to) trust Izuru with this. 

They un-bandage her until it is loose enough to see what's underneath.

They weren't expecting permanent markings of insults written on her arm. Just to make sure, they checked her thigh. 

Same thing.

They see insults of many categories.

_バカ,うざい,わるがき,ぶす,しんじまえ,やりまん, many more were named but Hajime stopped looking after a while._

**_He just couldn't kept looking at something so...so cruel?! Who the fuck has to be in their lowest pit of humanity to do this to another?_ **

Izuru keep reading them all, was attentive to the detail's of each one's handwriting and how another was written by the same person and another was written by someone new.

He just needed it for future resesrch is all he saying.

_We need to get rid of this immediately, fucking bastards....._

Hajime wanted to find the culprit of each but wanted to focus on Mikan at first.

Izuru agreed about the erasing part. After all, erasing permanent can be easy 

All you need is tissue,alcohol-based cleaner, such as rubbing alcohol, hairspray, or hand sanitizer or ,if you prefer, a glob of sunscreen.

Then that is exactly what they did. They cleaned her arm and leg. Being a deep sleeper, who was dreaming about fluffy marshmallows, her waking up is low percent.

Hajime thought they were finish and about to go to sleep until Izuru basically said fuck that and went in her pockets.

_The fuck you doing?_

_**You'll see...** _

Izuru rummaged through it until he found what he needed. A marker.

He wrote the first thing that came to mind when he thought of her. 

思いやり

Hajime wondered the reason for this happening? Till he realized he was replacing the insults with compliments. 

........Hajime wrote 美しさ....

After finishing, they kissed her arm and leg. Then it was lights out.

.........

Mikan woke up with Izuru/Hajime not beside her. That worried her a bit and her arm felt odd?

The bathroom she noticed it was tied in a bow. She didn't want to feel rude ruining the bow but her curiosity got the best of her and she untied it to see.

Huh?

The words that haunted her life. To not feel hate, she allowed those to do what she wanted. That also includes being used as a drawing board. 

Seeing the words of insults turned into compliments made her feel like her sins were washed away with actions of hope and good.

She knows who did this. It has to be them.

She randomly walked up to them and nicely requested they re-bandanged her arm.

They did(along the cutesy bow) and gave her a little chu on the arm and thigh.

Mikan maintained eye-contact while blushing hard and with her irises turned into hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is OOC! I tried my best to make Izuru well Izuru!
> 
> Izuru: *finding what is hidden under her bandages because he is bored,nothing else*
> 
> Also Izuru: *writes compliments to show how he cares*


	3. Kids,kids and more kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I saw a post about daddy izuru being the adopted dad of Kokichi. Then I thought, what if, he also was an adoptive dad of the warriors of hope as well 😏 and Mikan is just in love with being a mother to them(though she would prefer having their seed though- but this is fine!)
> 
> I chose Jataro and Kotoko as the kids they adopted since I felt I wrote the other 3 too OOC😔

" **I have found and adopted 3 kids"**

Mikan looks at her double lovers who appears to have well....3 kids.

One with purple hair that is, coincidentally, darker purple than hers and eyes similiar to hers(she doesn't recall having a baby with them or anyone-) and then 4 more that looks to be the ages of 10-12. One with devil headband and double cotton candy hair ponytails and one that wears that mask that covers majority of his face. 

Only bit you can see is the opening for his mouth. 

The two somehow managed to get a baby carrier for the youngest with the purple hair. The grape hair was also deep sleep as well. His little snores was too wholesome for Mikan to endure. 

" **The grape hair name is Kokichi. The pink is Kotoko,and mask is Jataro.",** Hajime/Izuru introduced their names to Mikan.

She didn't want to seem rude asking questions so she frequently apolgized before asking 

"Um sorry to ask, not to doubt you two, but where did you find th-them?"

Hajime spoke first.

" _I blame Izuru."_

**"I met them randomly a few days ago. Kotoko on the side of the road outside an theater and Jataro was making something using rat's bodies."**

_"Kokichi, we simply found on the street of nowhere with him being in a basket", Hajime intervene when Izuru talked about the other kids._

.The silence was cut through when cotton hai- Kotoko bowed then spoked first.

" As heard, I am Kotoko Utsugi! I have to say out of all things I have seen in my days of life, YOU ARE THE MOST ADORBS THINGS I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

Mikan was only suprised then was smiling. She wasn't used to compliments well besides from Hajime and Izuru(little bit and hard to tell but still!)

"R-really? Thank you! Hehe"

She slunged an arm around Jataro. "This ugly mask perv-", she was stopped when she met the icy glanced of Izuru/Hajime staring at her with their heterochromia eyes. She gulped before correcting herself.

" This gentleman right here is Jataro, as you already know. But just to tell ya, he ain't the most normal in the head" she whispered the last part but still felt the sharp glance of papa Izuru at the back of her skull. 

_normal in the head?...what does that mean? If he is "special" then Mikan won't discriminate!_

"Do you uhhh think the egg or the chicken came first?" Jataro stated blandly while looking like he was on cloud 9.

Her attention came back when Izuru/Hajime whispers in her ear.

_**Whatever you do..please don't use the word "gentle" while Kotoko is around....that is her trigger word....she been sexually abused** _

Trigger words....Mikan,herself, understood sexual abuse after going through it herself with the people in her life she met before she met Hajime. However for a child to have gone through such a thing and developed a trigger for it is _I-horrendous?!_

_Whoever their parents are..Mikan(out of sudden momma confidence) is gonna have a long chat with them!_

_Kokichi suddenly woke up_ yawning then his stomach growled. 

Mikan was about to suddenly suggest to breastfeed but realized that can only happen if she has been pregnant or had a baby before.

_Both which she didn't. Though she don't mind having the children of Hajime or Izu- MOVING ON!_

She had a sudden patch of milk out the fridged and got a bottle she found when one of her clients lost it and never returned for it. 

The nurse took it for a sudden gut feeling to, now relieved that she did. Izuru got the child out the carrier and laid him on his shoulder.

Mikan took the bottle out the microwave and handed it to Izu. Kokichi sucked on the tip of the bottle before attempting to hold it with his baby hands. 

Mikan helped him a bit when she put her finger on the end of it to help it stay lifted. As well as the milk to go down faster to him.

Hajime was having a wholesome heart attack,internally. Izuru had to smile for a few seconds but she noticed it and smiled herself.

_It was quite rare seeing him smile even if for a little._

_J_ ataro and Kotoko watched the baby drinked the milk quite fast. Little fella, probably didn't had something for a few hours or worse....Mikan can already she is going to pamper this baby too much.

Kotoko was gushing about how adorbs the scene was and being a great big sister to her new found brother. Jataro agreed and hope to teach the little one all he knows even if he is too ugly and sad as a dumb snake for it.

Jees that kid need confidence

Is what Hajime thought.

He pushed the bottle away and Mikan signalled that as that he is done. _A-ah he drinked up all of the milk._

" **So I assume, this is the part where I pat his back until he burps it right?"** Izuru asked.

Mikan nodded. 

_B-but if it is too much trouble then I could do it. I don't want to put the most work on you-_

The boys were already patting him before hearing a deep burp come out from his mouth.

_Wow, kid....deep burp._

_....maybe this found family wouldn't be so bad after all._

**Might not be boring at most.**

_This is rare but I'll agree with you on that._

Besides, Mikan would be ready for the baby and kid supplies and clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao imagine if Kokichi's first words be how boring or boring and Izuru is happy but Hajime is...conflicted?? 
> 
> He taught this baby to say momma or anything else but has to have that broken by Izuru saying borjng around him so much that he can just say the word.
> 
> /// anyways sorry for the short chapter it was different draft than this but I accidently deleted it and this time this was rushed by me wanting to get it done before online class started.


	4. Double = more trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter. Izuru has feelings and separated from Hajime. I see Izuru as someone who has no filter. If he wants PDA then he is gonna get that PDA(only if he trustes you though.) Fortunately and unfortunately(to Hajime) he has to witness his younger twin be too clingy to THEIR girlfriend.

It was 10:00 A.M and the first thing Hajime sees is Mikan awoke with an Izuru snuggle under her *cough* breast. He had wrapped arms around her waist while she was maintaining a blush with changing channels on that remote. 

Mikan felt it was getting quite hot in here, if she didn't say so herself. She made sure she put the a/c on, especially on a hot day like this.

_Jeez she can't do anything right. Maybe the twins will throw things at her as a resu-_

She shook her head back at those intrusive thoughts. She has to admit the over expected assumptions of them bullying her when they both told countless times they wouldn't made her feel a tad bit of confidence. Her thoughts wasn't so badly destructive as they were before she met them. 

But back to Hajime,he knew that bastard wasn't asleep. He was faking it to tease his older brother. 

They both admit when Mikan accepted them both that they wouldn't make it a competition but oh that didn't stop Izuru from teasing and even acting as high level of clingy as he did with Hajime.

Take example, for school, Hajime always come back to the cafeteria in a reserves course to see Izuru, well Mikan walking in with an familiar Ultimate Hope hugging her waist until they got to the table. Even when she sits, he hugs her alot and takes smell of her scent.

Izuru hasn't shown love like this to anyone so it surprises Hajime and made him feel lucky....even if for a little bit.

_Maybe finally i wouldn't be alone with his shenaniga-_

He was cut off when he younger brother caught him off guard and hugged him.

_FUCK.....he spoked too soon._

Mikan,told several times that she doesn't mind it and feels quite close to both of them now(even if it took Izu about more than a 11 months to get this far in their relationship with her). Her bullies found out about her relationship with both the twins and left her alone forever. 

Hajime smiled at that and he can Izuru was happy with it. Even if the smug bastard doesnt smile alot to make it seem like it-

That makes Hajime remembered. IZURU WAS THE SAME BASTARD THAT ALMOST MARRIED WITH A RING POP.

How can he ever forget that.

_"Hajime, me and Mikan have ring pop rings that are the same color after we bought a bag so she's mine now"_

_First off, Hajime was about to ask why didn't they gave him one but the last part "she's mine now"?? That took all his attention._

_"Excuse me,what?" That was all he could say. He knew his brother was unpredictable but that took him off guard the most wth???_

_"Me and Mikan have written our vows and soon plan to be married. These ring pops show the evidence of our marriages", he stated again._

_God damn his brother and his bullshitting skills._

_"Mahiru was the first to hear the news and blabbed it out. Them Nagito asked ,but I prefer to call it, begging me to let him be the Priest. Ibuki is making the attire for the wedding and Teruteru agreed to make the cake"_

_"Why the hell are you telling me all of this?",it isn't that he doesn't mind. Wait he takes that back, he really does mind he just wanna know what made Izuru so bored to make him do this then it popped to him when he felt a ring go on his own finger._

_"M-me and Mikan couldn't be married without our 3rd wife missing.", Izuru said this with the most fake watery puppy dog eyes ever seen and had his hands together to add the cuteness._

_......... **WIFE?!**_

_**WHY HE THE WIFE? If they say because he is the one that mostly do the most work( out of instinct even when Mikan protests he still does it)** _

_To put that story short, Izuru and Mikan wored the suit while Hajime was f̶o̶r̶c̶e̶d̶ to wear the wedding dress intended for Mikan but OH! somehow their clothes got mixed up(either one of the guys planned this on purpose for some reason or Izuru did this he bets) so they went along with it. Hajime hated every moment of it but still like the kiss he gave to Mikan when the Mahiru priest said " You may kiss the bride, ONLY on the cheek because this is a school enviroment", both boys did on the opposite cheek and viola, they were married and soon were followed were tears,cheers and ews(from hiyoko of course)_

_Then everyone treated it like an old memory which baffled hajime. His conclusion was true, the main course is cracks of wild above reserve._

Now he was spitting out his glass of orange juice. 

"W-WHAT?!"

Mikan would usually repeat in apolgies if any other person did that to her but with the twins she just rubber her fingers against the other when she asked it.

" **I don't mind",** Izuru stated with a monotone voice(that was a bit muffles by hugging the waist of the female nurse face forwar but his body language conveyed other wise. 

" OF COURSE YOU DONT MIND!! Mikan are you sure, there's 2 of us so are you really"

"YES! I don't mind holding the offspring of both of you two. I love you both and I want to show how much I do!" She had a determined look on her face and Hajime knew that no matter what amount of stubbornness he had can back her down. God DAMMIT, he can't even say no to her face. He blames himself on that part......

He leaved a sigh. "Fine, I guess I'll try"

" **ME TOO!",** Izuru stated with his hand raised suddenly.

Even if they don't know it already, Mikan has to say(and wants to show) that she loves them both equally very much. Even if they were polar opposites.


	5. Hair lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru is catching feelings and the boy doesnt realize it😿.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder if Izuru's talents can include Ultimate Mr.steal yo girl.

𝗛𝗘 𝗜𝗦𝗡𝗧 𝗦𝗨𝗣𝗣𝗢𝗦𝗘 𝗧𝗢 𝗕𝗘 𝗘𝗡𝗝𝗢𝗬𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗧𝗛𝗜𝗦.

_Her luscious hands ,that are so opposites than his yet fit so well in his hands-well their hands, acting as a substitute for a comb through his long locks of hair feel so appealing?_

_He normally wouldnt let anyone touches his hair so what's new with her(all she did was ask because he look stressed and he accepted out of instinct). He doesn't understand the feeling either but his highest assumption is from Hajime. Hajime has to known about this woman for him to be like this. When...Junko almost did the most undeserving to her that made him pop a fuse for some reason._

_He stopped her from letting her become one of them. A simple remant of despair. Now, the two come into an agreement that she will simply be with him away from the abundant amount of Monokumas in a apartment._

_But that was back then, now she sits her running her hands through his hair while humming about bandages. This feeling made Izuru feel like a cat being pet.He felt he was a pinch distance away from making a purr. The sensations from it made him feel too good. So good that it almost feels like a drug. A drug that he was far too addicted to._

_He looks to the side and touch his cheek when he notice a sudden rise of temperature was going off in them. It took him a few seconds to realize...._

_He was blushing._

_He knew he couldnt have feelings or potray any so why?...Hajime is still here. This has to be Hajime's doing. Hajime,Her boyfriend,her lover before he was born, Hajime was still inside him. Not that much but just a tad._

_The explains the emotions and her getting in the way with his thoughts._

_He has a sudden need to be protective of her,wants her around. When she is, the world oddly feels not that boring. He finally faces a challenge but it was one that he was not ready for, he was caught off-guard but that's what make this interesting. He never been caught off guard for anything. All his days of living, he analyzed everything and quickly solve it with his supernatural human abilities._

_Is that maybe the case? His thoughts were buried when his body shivers at her touch combing his hair. It is as alluring as a lullaby sung to a sleepy baby. He wants so much more, wants more of this new thing till he gets bored of it but he doesnt think he ever will be._

_Is this maybe what love is? Is this is why it is so heavily adored so much?_

She is just getting in his way. Better put, she AND Hajime(that little of him still left in Izuru) are both in his way.

Her arms went through his armpits and hugged his waist. Her head laided on his back of his suit he was wearing. 

_Right......she's the type to be touch-starved._

Once again, he doesnt mind it. 

But then again, _This is Hajime's lover not his. His feelings should be none of his concern. It shouldnt even be fusing or messing with his own mind dammit yet he still cant get this intoxicating feeling out of him. He wants to let it stay and grow until the finity of it reaches it peak....who knows.....if it ever reach it._

He slowly turned around which frightened her a little bit. She says she had a sudden feeling to touch him. The continuing apologies and sudden acts of abuse she suggest for him to do was stop when he raise his arms in a snail's pace and hugged her back. 

_Izuru wouldnt have done those things anyway._

His head rested on her shoulder with a blank face while his cheek were blushing to a degree. 

_She hugged him again making it twice amount of times she hugged him. She hugged Hajime but also Izuru too._

Izuru is in love and he honestly doesnt have a problem with it. On the contrary, her past lover in him will.


	6. An eye for an eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to IDK for the request.
> 
> Basically Izuru sees Hajime spend too mcuh time with Mikan and want some time with her on his own. As a result, a plan forms that might give him the upper advantage of the situation. All he need to use is the ultimate gamer.

Despite being in the reserve course, Hajime was spending a lot of time with Mikan is what Izuru noticed. 

He sees them alot at lunch,breaks,after school and even at their own house in Hajime's room. When he compared the amoun of time she had spent with him compared to himself, they hold a great unbalance. Hajime's,of course, being higher in contrast to his.

He told himself that he shouldn't care but it is so hard not to when he feels a sudden disgust towards them. Even Hajime,quote on quote, stated he was being "Moody". He maybe was and wasnt but he just feel it was unfair that he took most time with Mikan for himself.

_Is this jealousy?_

He contemplated about it for a few seconds before realizing that he is _in fact jealous._

_Jealousy is the,the aptly term of saying it, fear of losing someone to someone else.. Which is exactly how he feels at that very moment._

He sighed in his head. 

_How boring......_

A sudden epiphany hit them that maybe he can manipulate it? His way of being able to spend time with her. He just have to find out how.

_"Hey, Izuru."_

He had a sudden break from his thoughts when the ultimate gamer,Chiaki, was now standing front of him. She handed him a controller.

" _Wanna play a game of 1v1?"_

He took hand of the controller. 

·········

There game was cut short when Izuru had said he had somewhere to be. They were in a heated tie until Izuru interrupted the game which made him lost. _Dang it, CHIAKI was close too. She can always ask him again._

\-----------?!

A sudden note was put on Chiaki's locker with a heart as the seal of it. Her hand separate the heart from the seal to reveal a letter for her.

_Dear Chiaki,_

This is Hajime. I would like to request a date for us at the arcade at 5:15 P.M after school.

You said before you like coming to the arcade after dark because the led lights of it come out so I hope I plan to see you soon.

The note ended simply right there. A date with Hajime? That she didnt mind at all. Of course, it should be Hajime by his hand writing being the complete same as other times she saw him write. Yeah this definitely is him. Her face had pouted cheeks with a blush and a fluttered heart accompanied with it.

She went home to get ready for the date but first she has to take a nap, she got sleep suddenly.

And oddly, her phone was gone for a few minutes before she found it at her desk. 

_Must've forgot about it again...._

\-----

It was after school and Izuru walked back home with Hajime.

"Hajime", he stated.

He responded with a hmm.

" Your phone just buzzed"

Hajime checked it and realized a notification about a message from Chiaki popped up.

"Hajime, There's a new game I would like to play the arcade with you. We can hang out there as well at 5:15 PM."

Hajime responded with a simple "Oh" before the ohs got louder as he realized it was almost that time, after checking the time on a clock near by.

Izuru watched as his speed went up to not be considered late. He did a swerve of his direction and went to a specific nurse across the street away from his home.

//////0////0/////

Mikan almost fell down the stairs when the door had a knock on it.

She expected Hajime but didn't expect the counterpart of his,Izuru standing there with no telling of his emotions.

"K-k-KAMUKURA?! I honestly didn't expect you here, apologizes for being W-wet! I trip on something on the way here that was a liquid.", he stared at her, taking mental notes of her body language and appearance before asking.

"Tsumiki-san, would you like to join me on a day at the park?" She blushed at his own inquiry question.

"M-ME? You want someone like ME?! To j-join you at the park. N-not to say I mind alot, I don't mind at all! I was just baffled you want to spend time with me", she was kinda scared of him a bit. She would always find him glaring icy daggers when her and Hajime were hanging out. She simply thought he hated her with that much of a passion. 

_He might still does hate her but wanna take her somewhere to do stuff to her. O-or WORSE, she going to have do "things" to make him like her. She would admit she has feelings of sorts for him but just feel he wouldn't care or simply put it off as boring._

" Yes, of course I want to do it with you. If I wanted someone else, I would've asked.", his logic cutted through her pessimistic thoughts. Maybe, he does like her? 

She looked to the side while nodding to Kamukura. She asked for a few minutes since she has to change clothes. He sat in the house couch in the living room and waited for her.

When she was ready to leave,he took her hand suddenly and started walking. She shutted the door behind her and went with him.

The two were in silence while walking before Izuru(with little of the social skills he learned from Hajime) asked Mikan how was nursing.

Observation of his was that she gets excited and pumped up with talking about her nursing skills and how she have a great passion helping others who are hurt. Complete opposite of her timid nature for her to suddenly gain confidence to speak.

Lips of his were pulled up a bit when she talked endlessly about it before suddenly stopping when she realized she was.

"I-I'm sorry, I was talking too much when we should be hanging out. I- didn't me-"

"You don't need to worry about that. I would've stopped you if I disliked it at all", Mikan should know that both of the two doesn't have a problem with speaking what's on their mind and that includes a simple no as well. She blushed in embarrassment when she made her mistake.

"However, I was very uncomfortable with working with oversized things", her fear made the operation run a bit at a snail's pace but she still got it done regardless.

Izuru's eyebrows perked a bit at that.

_So she has megalophobia, interesting._

_He wonders how Hajime is doing with his hangout._

_\----------_

TThe sound of player 1,who is Chiaki, ringed out of the game screen. Hajime knew he was gonna lose but it was fun.

" _Hajime, I really enjoyed the date and all-"_

Date? That part was the one his ears heard.

"Wait! I thought you said you wanted to hang out?"

"Huh? I remembered you writing me a letter in my locker asking me for a date", she pulled out the note from her backpack. Hajime leaned her way to see it. Yes,it had his handwriting but he doesn't remember writing such a thing.

"That's strange because you texted me that you wanted to hangout."

" _I don't recall doing that...I think. Yeah I think, I lost my phone for a few minutes and only found it back at my desk. As a result, it should be impossible for me to text you."_

As Hajime showed her the text, the event just lead to more question before he had a prime suspect behind all of this.

_There was only one person ,he knows, that can imitate his handwriting so absolutely flawless._

\---- 

Izuru and Mikan were having a sudden bandages contest where Mikan used tissues, as a substitute for bandages, on dummies so she can practice wrapping faster. Izuru joined, finding it better to do than nothjng and he won by a short period of time.

They did this before but Mikan used to lose or slow down on purpose so he can win. Which made him perplexed on why she would do that when the normal reaction would he would get is those determined to beat him. That just makes her more intriguing to him than he thought.

On the bright side, after hanging and chatting out more, the two finally were able to compete normally. Mikan was competitive with him this time, even if she knew she was destined to lose against the Ultimate Hope.

Izuru might even say he had some fun doing this.

The shy nurse suddenly grasped his dexterous hand. She blushed with a smile on her face.

"I-I am very happy to spend time with you, Izu-san", he lifted both their hands and look at it with great intensity. Mikan was startled by the action, wondering what's with the sudden stare. The distance between his lips and her hand were slowly losing numbers, his blood ruby red eyes locking eye contact with hers were making her whole body paralyzed. 

His lips parted. "I love-"

The door slammed open, startling the female nurse and Izuru just stared at whoever did that. He had an obvious annoyed expression on his face before realizing who it was.

" _ **YOU"**_

Hajime was fucking pissed. He pointed an accusing finger at Izuru with his ahoge rising up to match his anger. Izuru felt all eyes in the room on him.

All Izuru can say was a single word.

" _shit...."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajime: being a cuckold is
> 
> Izuru: SHUT THE FUCK UP HAJIME AND GET OUT SO I CAN LOVE AND APPRECIATE OUR GIRLFRIEND WITHOUT YOU


	7. First words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More baby kokichi moments because I love it and love them. Also I am starting to like dad Izuru/Hajime with liar of a son. Also not to forget the nurse mom!
> 
> Also this was the draft I accidently delete but got motivated to re-write it again but changed things up a bit :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love chaotic son Kokichi with Rapunzel dad, Ahoge Orange dad and Nurse mom😔

"Hajime/Izuru-san! May I please have your attention for a f-few seconds.....if you don't mind", even though she yelled their name it still hold softness to it,in tone atleast.

Whatever the two had their focus on were now entirely placed onto the timid nurse.

"Good news! Kokichi said his first words! Rather....sentence is what I think is best preferred to call it.", Hajime was suprised before smiling. It is about time, Kokichi hasnt spoken words even while almost near distance at age of 1. Mikan grabbed their arm suddenly and escort them to the place where he sat in a high chair. 

He sat there with a pouty look on his face before he saw the two and went back in joy, as if nothing happened before.

Mikan made a signal for them to wait there,as instructed, they did.

_**He might say something common at some probability**_

_Still counts as his first ,Izuru_

**_Yes, it does but even as first it can be unique beyond others or better than what you been teaching him_ **

Hajime is just gonna ignore that last statement, he doesn't have time to deal with Izuru's sass. Though he knows why he said that, he been teaching the little one how to say certain words anticipating he can say atleast one of them. Especially, their own names like momma or papa. Either way, he can say he is elevated to see what it is.

Mikan grabbed a spoon and vegetables in a can that is liquid by his lack of teeth(yet).

She does it in a airplane motion to appeal him by his interest in sounds, which is common for babies his age. His face hold great grotesque towards it when she brought it close. His head tilted to the left 90° degrees and said it.

" _N-NO, HOW BORING"_

He stuck his tongue to the side to even show more of his disgust.

\-----------

_If only.....if only Hajime could....then he would be choking Izuru but sadly life ain't on his side._

_" **Well.....that was not so boring,"** he just calmly stated._

He-he just doesn't understand.....everything he taught him brought to this. All attempts are now considered futile when this happened.

Then he remembered that isn't as close to the amount of time Izuru said his usual phrase. The time they spend with their son is quite a hunch...which explains why he used how instead of the correct word that's/that is. Better put, it doesn't come as close to the amount of time he said it around the baby.

Flashie backs (°ロ°)

_Izuru had just got off a call with Junko meanwhile Kokichi crawled around the house, escaping his crib prison._

_He sees his dad but red eye Rapunzel dad on the phone._

_"How boring"_

_He hanged up on the phone and look down to see familiar purple hair._

_"And what're you doing out your crib?"_

_The crib's purpose was to keep him in there, which is obvious and Kokichi's height shouldn't make it possible. The child did show signs of both Hajime and his own's traits so maybe he used abnormal intelligence for his age to get out? Could be....._

_Regardless, his hands lifted the little one's height above him. As expected, he didn't respond with words but just a giggle. Izuru sighed as his face hold a faint smile before going back to the usual one._

_A baby isn't boring....he'll admit...especially when it is his own...._

_"Guess you're as bored as me,huh? Since Mikan is still resting, in that time we have left then we can find something to do in the meantime"_

_\------_

_"How boring"_

_Kokichi was in a baby holder while in the supermarket with Rapunzel dad rather than olive dad. He was holding him in front where Kokichi can see everything he can see._

_Including, what made him state his boredom._

_A fight for a sale was happening between ladies of many ages all for clothing._

_Izuru find it a waste of time and aggravating. Even the staff agree, by their choices of doing nothing. They know that,they too, will get an abundant amount of external damage dealing with these materialistic ladies._

_Izuru didn't want clothes, he was just attempting to re-supply for food since they were running low, especially food Kokichi likes._

_°°°°°°^°°°°°_

_Now Hajime thinks about it, there's so many situations in so many different times when he said it near him that it shouldn't even be suprised that he said it as well._

_He could tell that bastard was in his own way of thrilled about this. His way of explaining this was to be predicted and happen. His voice was a higher pitch and he hold quite a smug smile here and then without noticing._

_" **Atleast, it uncommon than what MOST babies say"**_

_**"** _ _What?"_

_" **I am elated, you can say about it. Most babies say single words that is,majority of times, their parent's name. On our case, he said near a whole sentence/statement and something uncommon. Which means our child's first words is unique beyond others.",** he explained it like it should be obvious._

_Hajime couldn't take it in....his stubbornness wouldn't allow him too but, in the end of the day, he is right.....and he fucking hates that he is right....._

_||||||||°/////ロ/////°////_

_M_ ikan sees that the two been silent for a while. They just stood there, stationary.

She got instantly worried. Did she do something wrong? Was his first words that much of a shock to them? Her mind raced when she suddenly checked their pulse to see that he is ok. 

They came back with their eyes locked with hers. She jumped a bit at the sudden jumpscare before asking how they feel.

"Normal to say at the moment"

Ah she was talking to Izuru. He came over to Kokichi and grabbed the spoon again.

"I tried to make him eat it but he won't. He has to start eating healthy or else malicious things might happen to his body before he even turns 5!"

Izuru was in focus and Kokichi only stared at him with a challenged look in his eyes.

Izuru was about to feed him his favorite, panta. Soon as he saw it, he had a starry look in his eyes before opening his mouth.

Izuru tricked him.... 

Instead of the panta, he sticked in the veggie spoon in his mouth. Kokichi wouldn't known until after he tasted it when he closed his mouth. It took him some minutes to realize that this wasn't the panta.

When he did, he was an inch close to spitting it out but that would make him mama sad. In addition, it looks as if Rapunzel dad predicted he would do that and gave him this look that said "test me". Then both dads would be dissapointed. He secretly didn't want that to happen so he went with the flow and tried it.

.......it actually isn't that gross as he expected. It has a tangy taste but it's average(he's lying, it taste beyond immaculate)

When he was done, he angrily looked at Rapunzel dad and orange dad with a pout on his face.

Orange dad spoke.

"It was the only way to get you to eat it", Hajime will agreed that Kokichi is a riotous one and that includes being picky with what he wants.

"Agreed.", Rapunzel dad stated.

Kokichi didn't know to feel amused,tricked or have trust issues with both dads. Mom was happy which is a good outcome for him. 

He ate all of it with a mean look on his face with eyes staring at the two like he feels betrayed by them before it looked pleased. He gotten to like it, both of the males can tell. 

Mikan was proud of his adaptment. It makes this far more easier.

She has this motherly charm. One that always aid at her child's needs or be there to comfort them. She always insist on going to the crying child when at nighttime but they decline,wanting to do it for her. She always look exhausted after work and doesn't need more exhaustion from Kokichi. To pinpoint it down, she looked beautiful. Smiling while watching Kokichi eat the food she brought to his mouth without hesitation. 

Izuru was still getting used to having feelings but that won't stop him from saying she makes his heart flutter,figuratively speaking. 

Soon after Mikan stared at him with shocked. Miraculously, his brain slowly processed what he-no both just did. _They both just kissed,or peck if you wanna say, her cheek._ Hajime must've done that because Izuru wasn't that big on affection. However, he did felt both of them in sync with it. Doing it, made him feel more at ease somewhat.

_The action itself was made out of instinct. Still, he doesn't hold any regret for it._

Mikan looked at them with a blush forming big on her cheeks. Her lips were shaky after what just happeneded, she was truly lost for words at all,speechless.

The sudden love dovey atmosphere was brokem when Kokichi looked away with an ew look as he saw his parents be affectionate....IN HIS FACE & WHILE HE IS EATING???!!! EW YUCK DISGUSTING, he is beyond grossed out. Get it out of his sights(though he is happy, they are proud of him eating this somewhat???yummy crap)

The three just stared at him.

_Yep,that's their kid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew a long one-shot :D
> 
> Also, just want to say, thank you for you guys comments,kudos and MORE! Seeing you guys comments in my inbox fills me with a high amount of pleasure and joy! I thought this fic would be overlooked but I was proven wrong! Once again, thank u 💓💞💕💕💖💖.


	8. I'll never give you up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aight so since I can beat canon in here then what if Hajime was Mikan's beloved?
> 
> Sorry if it was short! I'm working on my other drafts and dealing with real life situations!
> 
> No, I didn't rick roll you in the title.

He was different. A whole new mind but still in the same body. She didn't care, she knew deep down that he was still there. 

_Her beloved._

He treated her as an equal rather than a mat to step on,as a someone who has went through so much in vast of all her life, the act of kindness immediately pulled her in the pits of love. She didn't care if he had a talent or not, in the same day he was still nice to her.

Spending time in the reverse course was....interesting. She felt venomous stares on her as she simply waited for him at lunch. It had gotten to the point where they had to have their own place to eat lunch at. It didn't bothered her one bit, she often flushed about it. Being near him,alone and being able to have close insights of his looks was more of a treat than her actual lunch.

She felt at ease with him. He is the pure opposite of her. She aims for love while he simply aims for acceptance. Probably explains this current situation she is in.

_Would it classified as cheating if she did this?_

She share a bed with _other him._ She failed with Hajime. She should have noticed from the start but her being naive got in the way. His looks, his sudden hair growth and his eyes all looked _dead._ It gave her shivers thinking back at it. Maybe if she supported him more and made him reconsider the project then maybe things wouldn't have to be this way. _God, she really is a failure._

_But she won't give up on him!_

She knows deep down there that he is still there and just need some time coming back out. She did remembering rumors of Future Foundations of sorts..MAYBE THEY CAN HELP! Now all she was accompanied with are cold and blank red eyes watching her,(also her thoughts!) as if some sort of guard? She knows about guards from old fairy tales books she used to read though the both of them, Hajime and Izuru, have major differences to their description in the stories.

Wait- now she getting off-topic but she been stationary too. Just locked at staring at his eyes while he stare at her pink ones. He was obviously bored, he always was yet still hang around her even if it get boring. 

She smiles suddenly when realizing that. He may have a different mind but he still has some of Hajime in him which adds more fuel to the hope he already given her on the course of their relationship. 

She can't lose determination on saving him especially with their deal! Not to say she makes bets and deals! It was more like a promise for the two.

°°°°°

_"Yes, you help people but who will lend a helping hand to you?"_

_The nurse jumped at the sudden question as the two of them were just sitting in an comfortable silence, enjoying the rare meteor shower tonight. Oh! Mikan stayed over a bit in his room which explains that._

_"O-oh, w-well usually I have to do things independently all my life so I guess no on-"_

_"I'll do it"_

_It wasn't like him to suddenly interrupt her but he did. He grabbed her hand and had a fiery look to his eyes. Mikan blushed more._

_"W-w-WHA?"_

_"Don't you think it's unfair you help others but get no reciprocation of kindness back for it?_

_She was speechless with that. All her life is mostly trauma that she just learn to let happen. She will get over it she said(P.S she never did). Help for herself was an unknown subject to her. So when he said this, her heart ranned a whole circus in there. Tricks and flips and all sorts where happening down there. He looked to the side as if contemplating something._

Then

_He continued._

_"If you don't think it's unjust and unfair than I think it is dammit! Which is why...which is why I want to be your help when no one is around...no one around to help you"_

_Her mind was spaced out with only him visible and his voice audible to her. Was this real? This can't be right? All of this and she didn't even notice tears were going down her cheek._

_"B-but who will help you..Hajime.."_

_Hinata's head perked up a bit. By both, her saying his first name and her question. He didnt know how to answer that. Before coming with a brief answer._

_"I guess that someone will be you, Tsumiki"_

_She wishes this moment never ended. It was too intoxicating for her to suddenly end. She tightened their hand holding and smiled. A genuine one._

_"I'll always be there for you as you will always be there for me, Hajime....."_

_It wasn't long before he silently agreed to the promise and they slowly locked lips. The meteor shower sparkled in the night sky as they kissed it out near the window. They break apart. Both needy for more but needed fresh air, saliva indicated that they did more than expected. This was it. That was the first step of their relationship,together. The both of them,hand and hand._

_°°°°_

The memory stay with her. On the other hand, she didnt want Izuru,the name he now goes by, to suddenly go away. It is subtle but he show he cares. He loves her as equally as Hajime so that is why she vows to save them both! Both Hajime and Izuru. One may be talented and the other the complete opposite but she still loves both of them. Love. She's proud of saying that freely now, she feels loved. Not forced or fake. She feels...happy,joyful,contented of love . All the good emotions fills her hope to keep moving forward and not look back at the past as an obstacle.

She stopped their stare contest as she suddenly kissed the nose of both of them. 

"I'm going to try my best to save you but not just you. I'm going to do my best endeavors in saving Hajime too!"

She felt an overwhelming amount of confidence as she stated that. She didn't even stutter too which is a big improvement. In the end,she won't back down on what she said.

_She will be the help he needs when no one is around. She vowed that._

Izuru can only try to analyze this woman and how she is making a toll on him without even realizing it. He can only feel his cheek flush as she suddenly kissed his nose. Maybe he can see what made Hajime like her...just maybe. For now, she suddenly claims of helping both of them(despite how timid she is in Izuru's notion). He doesn't recall wanting or needing to be saved but the look on her face just clarify to him that he can't prove her wrong.

This might end up not so boring. His hand connected by hers. The difference between their hands were evident, vastly. The silence was eating them whole once again after her words but it was a _humility...nice one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajime: Do you love me or him?  
> Mikan: Yes


	9. Birthday competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this was a request asked by IDK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter because I had gotten a sudden rush of ideas given to me while writing this.

_May 11, the day it is a special nurse birthday!_

She didn't particularly celebrate since she had nobody with her to celebrate it. Celebrating a birthday all by your own gets tiring. Even if the cake is good. She was on her way to class not in a hurried manner but slowed down by feeling gloomy about this day.

She was about to slide open the class door before Ibuki barged in, pushing her the opposite way. 

"MIKAN! IBUKI WANTS YOU TO HELP RE-BANDANGED HER INSTRUMENTS"

"W-W-WHAT?! I'm a n-nurse, not a-an instrument fixer!"

"JUST TRY, IBUKI THINKS YOU WILL DO YOUR BEST WITH IT,YA-HOO", Ibuki yelled out of excitement and raised her fist in the air as a result. The two can be heard in the hall by Mikan's consistent worries and Ibuki's wildness. The nurse just gaved up trying to persuade her at that point.

She looked forward, not seeing the musician giving a thumbs up at a force that isn't visible to her view. A thumbs up was given back, in return.

_First step of the mission completed._

_\--------_

All he could is stare intensely at the store's glass as he tries to figure out what to give her before _HE_ does. He probably wouldn't have even got the money if it wasn't for _him._

_°°°°°_

_Hajime was broke. This day,out of all days, shouldn't have been the day for him to be like this. It was someone he admires birthday for goodness sake and if he doesn't atleast give something to her, he going to feel like utter crap forever._

_Someome took note of this behaviour of his and found it interesting to mess with._

_"Hajime"_

_Izuru came while he has his face in his hands, feeling a headache forming. It took some time but he responded with a hm._

Izuru, out of nowhere, was giving him a large amount of cash to him. _He was.....aghast, yes but he learned for the longest of time to not try to question or predict how Izuru does his Izuru actions._

He has that look again.....

_"There's a catch to this? Isn't it?"_

_Izuru nodded. Hajime expected that, Izuru does compulsive things when boredom hits him. Sadly, it is quite frequently._

_"Mikan's birthday is close to arrival and you still don't have a plan on what you're getting her or don't have the money for it."_

_Hajime loathes with a passion of the other's talent of getting all right,even assumptions, correct on a single attempt. That might not even be attempt, he must've known somehow...he just going to stop caring about it since the answer might lead to him losing the bit of sanity he has left._

_"So let's make a competition about it."_

That part made him lift his head and looked at him.

"Competition?"

" _Si, we both have equal amount of money and try to arrive with our gift to her before the other does."_

_"Is there a prize to this?"_

_"You can call it that."_

_"I-WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!"_

_Izuru told him what the "prize" would be and Hajime felt himself flush._

.....If Hajime wasn't so poor ,as of that moment, he would've declined. He didn't had any other choice than to accept it.

He stares at the money before staring at the glass. His reflection looked back at him as he let out a sigh. _How the hell will he beat Izuru?_

_°°°°°_

_D_ espite him being very antisocial, Izuru somehow gained respect from the whole class of 77-B. Some were easy to gain(Nagito *cough) while others took some time(Peko-) regardless it didn't matter to him, not like it was going to effect him. 

However, by that respect and friendship grown over the past months, the class was willing to help him with his plan.

The first part of the plan was to get rid of Mikan to not raise suspicion. That part was fairly easy as they used her other close companion, Ibuki. Now time for the rest of it.

" Shouldn't we also take the honors of distracting Hajime as well?" The fair princess asked the ultimate hope. He denied. They both agreed to do it fairly and that includes attempting to distract the other.

Hiyoko was helping too( after some "discussion" with Izuru). She crossed her arms as she watched Ibuki drag off the poor confused nurse. 

"Hmph, I can't believe I'm helping pig-barf because her weird boyfriend", she whispered the last part with shivers by memories of their "discussion" replaying in her mind.

Everyone, mostly the girls, crowded Izuru as they told recommendations of gifts to give for her. A party was in the making by Chisa thinking it will make the class hold greater bonds and also might "ripen the rotten oranges inside them". 

Teruteru helped with the food with Akane objecting herself as his taste-tester(which isn't needed but Akane insisted). Even if they hadn't pick Akane, they would've picked someone else just to make sure he doesn't do anything suspicious.Chisa, Fuyuhiko(kinda), Peko,Mahiru and Nagito were helping with the decorations. 

Izuru finally came to a conclusion as what everyone thought as he finally opened his eyes and walked near the entrance. He stopped suddenly.

"Will you all follow?"

Other footsteps was added too.

°°°°°

She is so perplexed. Ibuki suddenly pushed her the opposite way of her trail, said she had to re-bandanged her instruments(despite her being a nurse or she could have gotten Souda to do it), suddenly they are in her dorm with Ibuki wanting from instruments to a sudden bracelet making hangout between them. The sudden rush took a toll on the nurse but she liked the company on the bright side. 

She was making three bracelets. One red,one pink and another green. She smiled as she think about giving it to them. 

"Ooooh IBUKI THINKS MiKAN IS GETTING GOOD AT THIS!" She would have jumped before by yelling but Mikan gotten used to her yells and screams. She is afraid of loud noises but have adapted to Ibuki's form of noise. 

Ibuki suddenly got close to see the bracelets more. 

"Are those bracelets for Hajime & Izuru?"

Mikan was a sudden red mess by being caught about it. Ibuki may act wild but she has an intelligence that shouldn't be underestimated. Mikan isn't really a fan of lies so she just nods while looking to the side by her blush.

"Don't worries! Ibuki knows Mikan loves the two with a passion as Ibuki with her music!" 

She smiled thinking about them, maybe she can just hang out with them for her birthday. It might make this day hold some speciality to it. She feels needed to the two as she needs them. She feels she has a far greater purporse that she shouldnt back down from when with them.

"Ibuki knows they will do great things for Mikan's day of birth!"

Ibuki resumed her bracelet with a childish focused look.

The two together being compatible with her brings her more hope in and out.

♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎

They had went to 7 stores. 7 stores because Izuru was too picky for their liking for a simple gift for "humpty dumpty nurse"(Hiyoko's word before Izuru had a staring contest with her)

Sonia absorded all fascination from each store ,unlike Izuru,who was already bored from it all. 

He stops in his tracks by something catching his eye. 

"Have you finally made a choice now, Izuru?"

Chiaki suddenly appeares beside him. Her video game console wasnt shown in her hands unlike before when all her focus was on her current game. Izuru looked at her in silence before looking his way back to the gift itself.

"You could say that"

••••••••••••••

Hajime was back in the building. He had another excuse to visit the main course, his course expressed their horrid feelings with their expressions.

Not like he can change their feeling of wishing to in his shoes or jealousy. The residents in the reverse course makes this place like hell. 

He had to control his inner thoughts and his body sign language as they watch him like they were predators stalking upon their prey.

Soon were whispers.

" _It's the ultimate's pet again"_

_"Wonder what he is going to give them this time"_

_"Doesn't he share that slut nurse with the ultimate hope?"_

He knew they weren't going to do anything physical unless they want to meet Izuru and get expelled.

It wasnt long before he forced himself to mute all of it and just focus forward. Soon, he arrived at his destination. 

The door opened by him with his all the class members being in his view but not a sight of Izuru. _Did he beat him? Did he actually came here before he did?_ Hajime knew that was impossible. One thought came into his mind as he realize the birthday girl wasnt here too. _HE BETTER NOT BE TRYING TO-?_

"Oh....the reserve student here",he felt the passive aggressive comment of Nagito heard. He is just gonna ignore that since it wasnt important right now. 

"Where's Tsumiki?"

"She is in her dorm with Ibuki right now as we speak!" 

Hajime was in relief he got an answer and thanked the princess before running off to the dorms.

He made it soon and knocked on the door. Rustling and voices were heard from the other side then Mikan opened the door.

"A-ah Hajime!" 

She wasn't ready or thinking she will see him at all today. Now she thinks about it, she had not seen both alot today. Her usual pessimistic thoughts and fear of abandoment were rushing in before she shook it off for now. She knows the two wouldn't do something like that(Izuru said it like 3 times subtlely and Hajime was repititive with it everytime she subjected herself to be the one hurted instead.)

Ibuki was feeling mutual to the nurse not expecting to see Hajime too. She waved at him before saying they were making bracelets. The nurse widened the door for Hajime to enter. Upon entering, he notices many and many and many of bracelets. 

_How much and how many did they make?_

As if Ibuki read his thoughts, she said "We made approximately 285 bracelets!"

Mikan was standing beside him with making a sudden oh sound as she remembered something. She came back with a bracelet for him.

"W-while y-y-you were gone, I-i-I made a bracelet for you", she brough it close to him in a fast speed with a big blush on her face.

Hajime got it with ease. He never really was the one to receive gifts from others besides his own family but that is normal. 

The sudden act of kindness made him forget to give what he was going to give to her. This gave a certain someone the upper hand.

Ibuki got a random signal while they weren't looking and suddenly dragged the both of them back to the class.

"WHAT THE-", Hajime was taken back by surprise by being pushed by the ultimate musician.

"Hehe this is how she got me in my room", he doesn't know how the nurse can be so calm about it. Fighting with Ibuki about it makes it futile, he might as well see what's in store for them.

Ibuki stopped their dragging torture once she made both appear before the class door.

Ikuki bowed down. 

"Birthday girl's first!" 

Mikan made a little chuckle before thanking Ibuki. The lights were powered off. Her fingers wandered around for the switch before turning it back on. There stood all her classmates with their celebrating her birthday.( Originally it was going to be a surprise before Izuru declined by Tsumiki not being a big fan of suprises given to her. She could have been close to a heart attack,figuratively.)

Mikan stood in shock. She was paralyzed by this. She expected to celebrate her birthday on her own not to see her class of 77-B celebrate it with her. She wasn't alone on this, Hajime slowly processed what happened. If this was Izuru's gift then he really did beat Hajime. Izuru took his use of relationships with everyone in consideration to do this. 

"Happy Birthday"

Mikan jumped and screamed by the sudden touch of hands on her shoulder and a low voice. She calmed down from her potential freak out when she saw it was Izuru. The nurse and the other didn't even see him come in. Izuru was just full of surprises well....when he's not lazy about it of course.

Mikan was pulled away from the two by their teacher,Chisa asking her to cut the cake. The class already kept their distance when Chisa had held weild a kitche knife.

Hajime and Izuru stood there, staring at each other as if they're having a psychological communication. 

"Did you give your gift to her already?" Hajime asked while giving him a " I don't trust you" look.

Izuru was silent,thinking of his answer or will say an answer that doesn't even answer his own question.

"Maybe. I don't know"

_He? He don't know? Out of all things he knows, he doesn't know about that?!_

_As soon as he was about to speak, Chisa grabbed both of their arms and pulled them to Tsumiki's side. She knows about their current relationship, Izuru may not know it but he speaks alot with his own actions without even noticing. Also she saw both of them hold hands under the desks(Izuru accidently formed a habit of holding hands with Mikan when she is close to hyperventilating or randomly.) with Izuru reading a random book and Mikan paying attention to her teaching's._

_Hajime was obvious by her loads of talk about him. Either way, she glad they two of them spend their youth with someone who deserves it._

Mikan counted to three and blew out the candle. Best to say, she hadn't been this happy on her birthday since she was young.

♡︎Bonus/Extra♡︎

The three were walking,hand and hand, home. Mikan was in the middle with Izuru to her left and Hajime to her right. They all had bracelets on too. The two boys suddenly stop their tracks once they notice Tsumiki stopped before them.

"Mikan?" Hajime was the first that was about to ask before he stopped seeing _she was crying._

The two instantly came to her side. Izuru had a look of worry in his eyes while Hajime asked what's wrong.

"I-I am s-s-sorry f-for crying infront t-t-the both of you. I am just so h-h-happy by everything that happened today.", She endlessly wiped her happy tears away by having new profound memories of her classmates celebrating her date of birth.

"A-also with you two br-bringing me gifts was very nice and I know I s-said thanks but I still feel like I owe you. I can pay you two any thing like money or my bod-", 

"Mikan, you dont owe us anything. We got you it to show our apprecation for you in our life", Hajime was the one to interrupt her choices of how they can do what they please with her as payment.

"Oh,that reminds me", Izuru stated with an abrupt interruption to what they had going on. He looked at Hajime and they had a sudden mental understanding. After all, they did make a tie somehow. Mikan was confused on what else the two had planned. 

* _CHU*_

Her face heats up alot by feeling both of their lips pressed on both sides of her cheek. Their hand holding was stregthen by the nurse shaking out of what just happened. Hajime felt his hand being literally crushed meanwhile Izuru had an un-readable expression as he watched the shorter female comprehend what just happened to her. 

"Uhm more kisses please",An old saying goes ask and you shall receive and Mikan did receive many kisses that day.

To sum this day short, it was the best day of Mikan's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the gift is unknown and up to the reader to imagine what it is :)
> 
> Also sorry if this felt rushed!


	10. Hair cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime doesn't get how people can live with this much hair. He can't cut it by a brat named Izuru being denial about it. All hope in cutting his hair? Lost. Unless a certain nurse decide to help.

**_Those were the 10 scissors this week asshole_ **

He just fell,face first, on his bed. His-well their hair lays on top of them like blanket. _All this hair could've been off by now if A CERTAIN SOMEONE WOULD LET ME._

Hajime couldn't stand much longer of dealing with this hair. He has to congratulate those who lives through their lives with long locks. His hair is even longer than Kirigiri and Toko for Christ fucking sake. He doesn't know how they handle this. He really doesn't.

Cutting it off doesn't work. Not while Izuru is still here. Earlier, Hajime was attempting to cut it off until Izuru forcefully gained control of their body and threw the scissors away. Other times he just broke it but this time he just threw it out. In Izuru words, "he doesn't want to look like before". If he have a problem with how they look before well too fucking bad. The reverse course student can feel a headache forming on his end. He just want this burden of a thing growing on his head off. Is that so hard to ask for?

It's really not.

Short conclusion of his problem,Izuru Kamukura is a brat.

_Didn't we promise to visit Tsumiki this evening?_

We did?

_Correction, you did. Also, you were the one that wanted to spend time with her._

You too! Why are you blaming all of this on me? You were the one that made us stationary and just watching her walk away like some creep.

_That was because of you, Hajime. I stood there by you making our heart beat fasten than what it normally should be._

Ya know what, that's it. That's it, Hajime doesn't have time to be this late in the evening to deal with his counterpart's crap. Izuru has feeling for Mikan too(Hajime noticed) but he just doesn't seem to want to admit it. 

He grasped the door handle to his dorm and locked it behind himself. He breathed in snd out before walking to his desired destination. Of course, while interacting(barely) with Izuru for a bit.

Hajime knocked on the door that belonged to both inhabitants, Chiaki and Mikan. He can already tell Mikan coming to the door by the additional sounds of random noises. Seconds passed and she answered.

"H-h-hello?! A-ah,Hajime. You came! I thought you wouldn't since you might be busy...wait I'm s-sorry if I took up some parts of your time to do other things to-today!", she apologized and bowed consistently. 

" _I have to ask sometimes what made you have romantical feelings for her?"_

"Shush you, you know you feel the same way so I guess we're on the same boat"

" _My feelings for Tsumiki is not in a romantical way or the same level as yours"_

 _"_ Mhm, yeah you say that."

Hajime reassured the nurse that's it is fine. He doesn't mind spending time with her after all, she's comforting to be around. 

_"Simp."_

"Who taught you these words??????"

" _I am in the same body as you so I can scrutinize things around us. So technically you."_

"I'm starting to regret doing that project by how much of an annoyance you are than I expected you to be"

Back to reality, Tsumiki widen the door for him to come in the dorm. It was fairly easy to tell which side was Chiaki and which was Mikan's even with components of one side being on another. 

"S-So what would you like to do,Hajime?" She spunned around now facing towards him. Her stuttering gotten better, he noticed. That's go-SPLAT. Oh god dammit. 

This hair. This hair was now in his fucking face that fast and now he can't see not a light. Constantly moving the hair to the side is annoying to him but not his other counterpart who enjoys messing with their locks. 

Mikan noticed his frustration. 

"Hajime? IF YOU DON'T MIND ME ASKING OF COURSE! If you dislike your current hair length,as of now, why not cut it?", Hajime thought it was obvious that it was a CERTAIN SOMEONE not allowing him to but he didn't want to come off as rude to Tsumiki. He doesn't know why but seeing her sad makes him feel intense guilt. 

"I tried before but Izuru keeps getting in the way", he made sure to send a mental glare to Izuru at the last part. 

Mikan wanted to help. She just wanted to! After all, she likes helping people in any way possible. Helping with their physical harm of course... However, she is sure she can help her Hajime with his current hair predicament. 

"Um Hajime, if you don't mind once again, how would you and Izuru feel of I cutted it or design it? S-sorry if IT WAS A S-STUPID question, please don't hate me."

"No no Mikan, I told you many of times, I could never hate you. Including the hair question then...."

What you wish to do Izuru?

_.......she can cut it....or design it..._

Did Hajime just heard that right? Izuru didn't say a short answer just a simple she can???? So Hajime can't even cut his own hair that was growing on HIS but Izuru allows someone else to do it? Hajime going to lose his braincells one day he thinks.

°°°°°°°

She likes their hair. Their luminous locks among the sunlight was beyond picturesque. She comb and brush it by it being a bit messy before they came. Hajime and Izuru are so beautiful. Her beautiful shining knights in armor, their armor being the school's uniform. 

"I'll only snip it till it's at y-your shoulder length, if th-that's is fine"

She waited for her response. She didn't want to make both angry and leave her behind the dust for nobody to pick up. A simple nod was given to her as an answer.

> Mikan gives the two a haircut.

_**SNIP!** _

The sounds of the scissors cutting through their hair was the only noise to their silence. Hajime could only sit there with a redden look on his face.

" _We kissed Tsumiki 2 weeks,17 minutes and 25 seconds ago and you're embarassed off of simple human contact?" Izuru questioned._

_"Oh shush. It's not like you'll understand anyways",Hajime fired back at his statement._

She continued snipping away and it feels good with her playing with their hair. She finally exclaimed she was done when Hajime felt she was finished in short time. Man, time went by fast. 

" _Y-you can go look in a mirror, if you like"_

Hajime already knew where a mirror was located. It isn't his first time being here. 

She cutted it at a length both can agree on. Izuru didn't mind it nor did Hajime. It wasn't short or long. It was just this length that they are ok with. He turned to Tsumiki scaring her by his simple stare at her. 

_D-did I do something wrong? Did I cut it too short? Is it too long for their liking. Hajime hating me along w-with Izuru?!_

Mikan was starting to shake by the fear of her inner thoughts. She stopped when a hand appeared on her shoulder. 

"H-huh", suddenly she felt a pair of lips press on her cheek with a quick peck.

"Um, thanks Tsumiki for cutting our hair. I knew we were suppose to hang out today but I messed it up by not cutting my hair itself. I apologize for that."

She only stood, confused. No one ever turned the tables to her and apologized to her. H-HAJIME IS APOLOGIZING TO HER?! She was about to apologize for taking up his time but he did it first. She felt a sudden difference of power she never had before when this happen. It felt strange. She noticed he looked at her by her deadpanning silence.

"O-OH I-it's fine Hajime! I like playing with your hair."

He raised his hand to her.

"Then would you properly hang out with me today,Tsumiki. Every cafe would be my treat"

This is being more perplexed than she wanted this to be. She is usually the one to be doing this. Seeing it in reverse will take some time but care isn't the biggest for her with it if it is with Hajime. 

She grabbed her hand. 

"Of course I-I would like to spend time with you.", he responded with a great when Tsumiki said she needed to get something. 

What happened next was a pleasant surprise.

She bumped against an odd standing place of wood and Hajime was able to catch her(His and Izuru's reflexes) but the timing was a little off which they both didn't expect.

Now here they are. Hajime facing a downward Tsumiki. She frantically apolgized for her mistake and Hajime just stared. It is rude to stare but he was caught in a trance by her silencing beauty. He knows what she been through and hate with the bottom of his heart someone as selfless with a big heart as hers had to go through that most of her life. 

_You're taking too long._

Wha-

Izuru was the one that closed the distance between them and made them lock lips again for the 2nd time of their relationship. 

He pulled away seeing a flustered Mikan that was caught at what happened to be stuck on her words like a broken record. 

" ** _Hajime was taking too long so I did the job for him",_** Mikan was going to have a sudden heart attack. First she was kissed by Hajime and now Izuru?! 

"If you don't mind, c-can I steal another kiss? I-I I PROMISE I'LL GIVE IT BACK!" Kisses made her feel nice. It was an act of affection that she wanted more of. She sounded selfish, she knows but Hajime/Izuru was hers right? So she can be selfish with the affection since they are hers and hers alone, she can only giggle at this mentally by feeling a peculiar sensation with this growing.

How can someone steal a kiss? 

....... _That was her attempt at flirting._

Oh. 

The two males kissed her again,again and again until she felt sastified. 

She did requested to put on a bow with their new hair do and Hajime was quick to decline. As much as he loves her, HE IS NOT WEARING A BOW. 

As promised though, the 3 did spend the rest of the day together, more close with their hands connecting with the other.


	11. Washing away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showers and bath are nice, don't ya think? They can make somehow feel clean externally but what about internally? Showers wash it all but can it wash away or make atone of one's sins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also HUGE NOTE: THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A BIT MATURE THAN OTHERS, I WAS WORKING UP ON ANGST AND FLUFF(since hinamikikura can have load of angst and fluff material and I love it) and this is after Mikan's awakening at the neo world program. Makeout scene,bathing together naked. If you are uncomfortable with that please don't look at this chapter.
> 
> This chapter still hold some of the canon timeline, I just added some of my own things since I can and able to and will.

The rich bathwater caressed her pale skin. All that has happen. All that was her fault, the despair, hope's peak and being vulnerable to the point of brainwash. It just took a rather large toll on her and everyone.

Her awakening at the neo world program caught her by suprise. She thought she was dead, she killed 2 of her friends for her beloved, didn't she? Her beloved. Her beloved was nothing more than someone who brainwashed her to be at her will. She felt the worse, killing Ibuki and Hiyoko. Ibuki was hesitant on going back to trust her, she can tell by her looks and fear of even touching the nurse but grew back to her friend but Hiyoko stood down on her bullying. She still was Hiyoko but her aggressiveness towards Mikan was lowered to an factor. She was meet with someone better, her saviour,Hajime. He was the first that greeted her after her awakening from her comatose state. He had heterochromia now she observed. Mmm hajime.

Hajime....Hinata....Hinata....Hajime. He was so much better than her beloved. She have memories of meeting him at Hope's Peak. He was nothing but a reserve to other eyes but to Her, he waa far above everyone. He was truly the one that forgave Her, made her feel equal. Even with her falling to the peak of despair with no sight of hope saving her, he was there. She felt useless, niave and all above opposite of great but with him no them there she felt all bad go away and be cloned with the good.

The finding of Ryota are being tested with but that's none of her concerns as of now.

_If only.....if only this shower can wash her away of all her sins. Make ammends with all she has done._

She met him by his room and corner him there before she got in their tub. Their height difference was shown when she did by him towering over her by a couple of inches. She felt confident those hours before. She look up at him,expecting him to understand her mental eye language to him. He was dense about it till he realized this was her form of confirmation for something he doesn't know of.

During the course of their secret relationship, it was hard keeping it secret when Mikan been more open to PDA. She hugged and grasped on his arm when he is near. Always be seen near him when others are shown. While with a curse of sharing a body with Izuru, the other didn't seem to mind at all with the replaying affection given to them. He treats it like it was any normal day though. Hajime can tell he holds admiration for it, the previous reverse course felt mutual feelings with it. Her warm skin made their cold one melt together in contact. Their opposite of body temperature is probably why they like being so close to her.(Izuru likes when she big spoon them but Hajime swore not To say anything about that) To constantly feel her and comfort her as if they are going to lose her made all 3 of them stick close together as of glue. 

Wait- now he thinks about it....none of them confirmed the other about the status of their relationship. Neither of them knew whether to keep it secret or public. 

He still doesn't understand what she is asking with her eyes _or why she just can't say it aloud._ He gives her a nod of his head as her answer(though still don't get what she's asking).

She blushed and grabbed their tone arms. Their heterochromia eyes stared down upon her as she did. Izuru was the one that lowered their body to her height. He knows what she wants and he would be lying if he said he didn't want it either.

Mikan grabbed his signature tie and kissed them. Kissed both of them with loads of passion within it. She loves them. She loves them with every ounce of her heart she does. She loves them and wants to show it the best way she can. Troublesome things both went through and she is ready to help in any way to alleviate stress of the other. 

She had an calming aura with smell of peppermint. She asked for permission to overlap her tongue with his by the feeling of her teeth on his bottom lip. He agreed and Izuru agreed. _They agreed._

_She even taste like peppermint with small hints of caramel._

_H_ er arm went around their neck as she went on her tippy toes to reach them. Their back was pressed on their door as Mikan was taking dominance of their current make out session. Drowning them with her love, her kisses,her needs was comparable to a siren with a sailor.

Anyone catching them was the least of their worries, they were far busy drowing each other with the laps of their lips. Their arms were starting to open to take in her feminine body closer to theirs. 

Mikan pulled away. Hajime felted irritation forming in his head. Must be Izuru. In fact, he didn't do or had no intention to them to break apart. He went along with and was feeling intense heat is what Hajime felt mentally. 

Their saliva connecting was evidence of their heated makeout session. 

"I-I want to take a shower with you both, Izuru & Hajime", her speaking skills were improving as with her confidence. 

Hajime couldn't respond. He was still pressed up against his door with jelly legs and arms as in a surprise as Mikan took sudden dominance over them. Fortunately, Izuru was there to give him some time to cool off from that. He doesn't get how he can stay tranquilizied after the current events. Even if he is the best, he got to feel some type of way after that.

Izuru,on the other hand, already know what his answer going to be and didn't need to ask Hajime for his to answer this. 

It is official.

They were taking a shower together.

* * *

Mikan stood at the shower. Waiting for the other two to join in as well. She felt bashful about what she did earlier to the two. Taking a shower with them?! She feel comparable to a child that is scared of the dark. She doesn't know why herself she felt taking one with them.

She took plenty before after her awakening yet felt lonely. Lonely of touch even if she increases the temperature of the water, she still felt alone. Flashbacks of the abuse that she called love from her beloved, how she kissed the ground she walked on and craved her touch. Is that what It Is? She still felt the coldness similar to a dead body, ** ~~HER DEAD BODY~~ ,** lingering on her skin as she walks through the day, she already vented to the two about her past feelings with Junko and felt more comfortable. They responded to her with cuddles and comfort as she took a big step and vented to them about it. Though she didn't tell them about the touches of a dead Junko....That was it! It must be it. They were the medicine to her disease, she needed them to comfort her when she feels like this when cleaning herself. Even after given a second chance, she felt _scared._ Scared of herself and scared of all that has happen with only a pair of olive and red's eyes to have open arms for her to take in. 

The makeout was just so she can feel against them before they become more close as they showered together. The rinse of the dirt that hanged on their skin. Mikan likes to imagine the water washing her off internally as it does externally. She knows it can't come true in reality but it makes the shower experience more enticing for her. She can just stand here with the water raining down on her body and her uneven hair becoming wet as it stick on her back. She is growing eager to feel the touch of them in the shower but she doesn't want to rush them. That's all she can do is be a good girl and wait. 

The door opened. She opened the shower curtain to see exactly who she been expecting, them. 

As if the temperature from the room wasn't enough, temperature rose to her cheek as heer body had a pleasure commotion about seeing what hides under his body beneath those clothes. He looks average under the suit but a whole new thing when it is off. Mikan can tell they noticed her staring. She apologized for it and calling their shared body as perfect. It was beyond perfect, the way his toned stomach shine with the mesmerizing. Everything about him was.

"Yours as well,Tsumiki"

"M-me?!....No way, mine is rough and will probably make yours dirty as w-we shower! It is so rough Y-you can sharpen r-rocks with it!"

That was the biggest lie he ever heard of. It makes the male wish Mikan can notice how perfect she is. She has a personality that even got THE IZURU KAMUKURA interested for once, he isn't shy to admit that Tsumiki is interesting(and unpredictable) as well. She has a body most wish to have with a skin as smooth as butter. Even with the spiraling gas of heat from the temperature of the water she looked like a goddess to his eyes. A fallen angel,Lucifer, the both of them was with Mikan being the goddess,a Persephone, to them. 

It isn't like Hajime never seen a woman's body. He has by a certain perverted chubby face cook(his poor classmates and him) but he never seen one face to face,eye to eye. A real living body of the opposite gender that wasn't on a simple sheet of paper on a magazine. 

He felt their hands start to undress their self even more. This was Izuru. Their clothes were coming off by Izuru. _He must've been impatient with this._

Mikan watched with watchful eyes as she sees her lovers undress the rest of their self infront of her eyes. 

After getting the last strip of clothing off the both of them joined her in the shower. The shower head causing their mid-hair length to drench. Their eyes being covered by their now wet hair. Tsumiki had to hold in a childish giggle as Izuru was in control and stood there like he have given up on attempting to get the hair out his face.

He had grabbed the small towel near them and did a swirling motion with his finger, informing Tsumiki to turn around. 

"You don't h-have to wash me if you don't like to, that goes for the both of you."

"We are doing it because we want to, Tsumiki now turn around"

She shakily followed orders. Her body made shivers as she felt the wash cloth be put on her body. The towel somehow felt cold despite the obvious heat in the bathroom. 

Their head laid on her shoulder as they scrub and scrub all the _dirt,trash and whatever else laid on her disgusting body._

"Why? What made you had the decision of showering with us, Tsumiki? I'll admit it myself your earlier actions even caught me off guard.",the towel was reaching higher on her body. The water from it was sliding down her back with the bubble accompanying it. It was hard to tell who was speaking and when with the two. Izuru may speak in a more monotone voice than Hajime but when they spoke in unison it was far more difficult. She can only tell that last part was definitely Izuru. 

"There is a l-lot lot to explain but the most of it is from fear, I think?"(gosh she sounds like Chiaki now. )

Izuru raised a brow at that. She did awaken from a long coma, had her memories back, given a 2nd chance at life unlike the first killing game and is improving drastically than before so what is there to fear?

"I can still feel her."

Izuru and Hajime didn't need for her to explain more to know what she is talking about. The two holded a great despise for Junko. Even if Hajime didn't get to meet her alot while Izuru was in control, the things she did to the already scarred Mikan pissed him off. With Izuru, she had interesting analogies but was just annoying for him to deal with. 

"I t-took more showers than usual by thinking she would just wash off away. Though I can still feel her touching me with both hot and cold water. Though as I am with the both of you, I don't feel it. She isn't touching me", her arms were rubbing her self. She was scared, she felt her heart race to a fasten rate. She was trembling. Her breathing fasten as she felt her breath being shorten with worry drop all over her. The discomfort she felt in being comfortable with all that despair and doing all she done. Izuru and Hajime knows what was happening

_she was having a panic attack._

She felt them kiss her lips bringing her back to reality. Their arms were grabbing hers. They stared at her pink orbs deeply. 

" _Tsumiki, listen to us, breathe. Take deep breaths"_

She followed in order with their eyes as her main focus and main distraction. She breathe rapidly at first then it turned back to her regular breathing after some time.

They let go off her arms. 

She opened her arms widely for them to take in.

"C-can we kiss again?" 

It was a sudden question but their kisses became her drug that she offer to take anytime. 

" _I still need to wash you off Tsumiki"_

 _"_ You can wash me off and kiss me......please? I'll do the same to you as well." 

They can't say no to that face. They know they can't. Welp, if you can't beat them then join them always say. 

Their naked bodied pressed against each other. Mikan was devouring herself being in between his chest. Hajime glad Izuru is in control, he wouldn't be able to handle feeling her naked body against his. 

This was their first shower together but it definetly wouldn't be their last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom Mikan is best Mikan.
> 
> Also whew I dont know where this idea came from but I just wanted to write fluff and angst together with them because I love them so much.
> 
> Also bonus:
> 
> After they were done with the shower and dressed, the two parted by Mikan having to aid someone at the nurse's office. Kazuichi complained to the two if they were really getting some before he did. 
> 
> "What?" That was all Hajime could ask. 
> 
> "I didn't mention earlier but Souda saw us earlier with our makeout session with Tsumiki", Izuru answered.
> 
> "Oh god dammit", Hajime didn't care that he was going to get caught but TO BE CAUGHT BY SOUDA WAS A MISTAKE. Now he won't shut up about it and may ask what they did and-
> 
> "Don't worry bro, I won't tell anyone"
> 
> "You better not, if you did, I'll make sure you'll end up worse than chubby cook 2 months ago", Izuru promised to him. Izuru doesn't make threats, he makes promises.
> 
> Kazuichi can feel himself almost shatted his pants when he heard that threat coming from the ultimate hope.
> 
> Also this chapter is long and I am not sure if it flowed out good as I expected it to be but that's up to you guys. Also 2 chapters in one day WOAH!.


	12. Love...demon...nurse??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got told of a demon au --> I got interested by said demon au --> I made Mikan the succubus because why not --> that lead to this.
> 
> Also WOAHSJJSJAJS WE AT 11 CHAPTERS WTH.
> 
> Jeez I actually don't know what to say about this.

_"HALT RIGHT THERE HUMANIAL FEIND"_

_Hajime stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a familiar booming voice close to him. He looks around the place to see it is only Gundham and him in the hall._

_I'm just going to assume he's talking to me...._

_**Of course the exaggerated is talking to you.** _

_Hajime ignored his "statement" and turned to Gundham._

" _What is it now?" Hajime answered him after exhaling a sigh._

_Sonia randomly appeared suddenly out of breath._

" _So sorry to be a cumbersome bother to you both but have you seen", Sonia stopped when she thought of what else to say next._

**_They're definetly suspicious. Perhaps made weird results in their occult they stated earlier but that might be most unlikely._ **

_Yeah right, they formed a demon to appear?_

**Might be or not might be but it can still be possible.**

_"Have your eyes been used to see anything peculiar going on? Or were they just used for decoration with no proper use?" Gundham suddenly spoke for the princess. Yeah that confirms it, these two did something and acting totally suspicious. Even a toddler would recognize they are acting odd._

_"No, I haven't actually. Why you ask?"_

_"Hmm that is precisely wonderful by us NOT NEEDING SUCH INCOMPETENT FIENDS IN OUR EVENTS OF LIVES EVEN IF THEY WERE GIVEN AN HIGH NAME TO BE KNOWN TO THIS ROUND HELL CALL A PLANET", Hajime knew that last part was directed at him being the ultimate hope._

_"Yes! I must agree, I'm glad nothing suspicous has happen for you to see at all!"_

**_Jesus Christ seeing them trying to not act suspicous is making me want to cry._ **

_Finally something we can agree on...._

_The odd(and suspicious) two went out of there day, finally leaving Hajime/Izuru alone._

_The rest of the day the two been acting stranger than they already are. With Sonia ignoring everyone and seeming to focus on her surroundings. The two even found one Gundham's hamsters sniffing them and crawling through the fucking ceiling.( how this school allow this Hajime doesn't know)._

That was 3 hours ago. Now they finally knows why they been acting weird. 

* * *

All he did was unlock the door to his house and notice his parents weren't home, which is common for him. They were always busy and workaholics..... Besides that, he was studying besides the fact all the ultimates had to do was get an accepting grade at the exams but Hajime finds it better than nothing. Suddenly, noises were heard in his closet. _What....the...fuck..._ was what they both said together. 

He grabbed the closest weapon he can find. A bat. It better not be Komaeda again but to br fair he hasn't been on his stalking routine since he been spending some time with Chiaki BUT STILL! If he gain another stalker then they were about to really get wacked into unconsciousness. 

**3**

**2**

**1**

He forcibly open his closet door with such a speed. The bat was lifted but stop once he hears a female voice.

" _I-I I'M STUCK. SOMEONE H-HELP P-please!" The strange female had a demon tail and a um...very feminine body. Her position is rather....lewd._

**She doesn't seem like a stalker, if she was then she goes in the category of worst ones I've seen.**

Hajime decided to help her but put the bat close ya know...just incase. He grabbed her hand and lifted her up from the depths of his closet while looking away to respect her privacy. 

After fixing herself, he can analyze her appearance. She had uneven purple hair with pink orbs. She a beauty mark under her eye and looks scared?

**Almost being swallowed by your closet so yeah of course she would be scared.**

_WHAT? NO NO SHE looks scared of me?_

He hold out a hand for her.

"Hey, are you ok? Also what are you doing in my closet?"

"H-HUH! Someone never asked me about how I feel before so um I-I I FEEL GREAT! W-w-what about y-y-you?"

_She answered my first question but not my second one._

"We-well I am doing ok I guess also what are you doing in my closet?" Hajime reiterated his second question to the female. Her tail was wagging fast for some reason, it's making Hajime uncomfortable for some reason.

**She's a succubus.**

_A WHAT?_

**A succubus. A female demon who's purpose,according to legendary and mythological traditions, lies upon sleeping with men & women which fulfills one of the seven deadly sins,lust. Male ones are called Incubus. **

_How can you even tell she is one?_

**I have my ways...**

_Wow, what an answer._

_"_ O-oh I'M SORRY! I don't k-know h-h-how or w-w-when I got in there. A-all I remember is um being summoned in a classroom then I met this elegant Blondie a-and then this mysterious m-man who has some cute chubby hamsters. Then after a while,I-I I fell asleep and woke up he-here. I must say, your clothes smell n-nice", she reddened at saying the last part and played with her fingers for it.

Obviously ignoring the last part, Hajime knew already who the Blondie and mysterious hamster guy was already from their given description. He just wonders how the hell he gotta deal with it in his room. 

"Well, it seems like I have to take you back to them...I guess"

"W-WAIT can I p-please stay? Even if for a little bit!"

"W-why?"

"B-b-because you were so n-nice to me and have an interesting smell!" She suddenly came close to him to smell his scent.

"Interesting...smell?" Hajime is now weirded out by that? He smells fine. Not bad or great, just fine. Like he takes showers and stuff(like any normal person should do) so what about his smell is interesting?

"Y-you have a smell I never smelt be-before! Blondie a-and um the hamster guy d-d-didnt had it either"

Wha-

"Y-you h-have the spontaneous smell comparable to two virgins....WAIT THAT SOUNDED MEAN I'M S-SORRY, YOU CAN SCRATCH ME OR STICK WHATEVER YOU WANT IN ME!!"

"Wait! Woah woah, I'm not gonna hurt you."

**Ah this is interesting she's a succubus that went through abuse in her life.**

Hajime felt down by Izuru's claim. Couldn't she just fight them off but by judging her already she looks like the type that's scared of saying no.

"Y-y-you won't?" The mysterious demon was taken for a shock by that. Most of the time, people summon her for their sex desires. Even the not so nicest of people. _He smells nice and is nice even for someone like me!_ Hell hasn't been nice to here which is obvious since it is hell but neither has the human world. This one though, this one hunan had a high contrast than others. She can feel her heart beating.

Hajime then remembered.

_T-two virgins?! Izuru?! You're a virgin?!_

**Aren't we both? You're saying it like you're suprised.**

Hajime needed to take a breather from that. He definetly didn't want to deal with Izuru doing things with their body that Hajime wouldn't do.(especially since he doesn't know if Izuru sleeps when he sleeps-)

**Anyways, are you going to do the predictable and tell Sonia and Gundham or keep her?**

Hajime contemplated that. He looked at her to see she was sitting there with a tail that was wagging faster than a happy dog. Her face was having the signature puppy dog eyes look. Telling Sonia and Gundham would get this over with but what happens if he keeps her? Things might get more interesting yes but is it right? 

Ya know what, fuck it.

_I think we'll keep her?_

**We'll?**

_Since we share this body, you have to play nice and join me with this._

**Ok...fine that would atleast make things not so boring this time around.**

Hajime knew boredom was no unique thing to his counterpart, he treated it as his curse. Unfortunately, they both have to treat it with a curse. Izuru's feeling of boredom is so powerful that it goes to Hajime. Besides that, he look back at the happy demon.

" I made my decision, I won't tell Blondie and hamster M-", Hajime didn't even get to finish before feeling his body lay on his bed. The curvaceous female was starting to unbuckle his belt. 

"W-WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" He yelled but felt heat rise to his face as she pulled an unpredictable move for them.

"H-huh? OH, I'M SORRY! I CAN'T D-DO ANYTHING RIGHT! You are so nice and even o-offer me t-t-to stay with you so I t-though the least I can do is p-pay you back somehow."

"You don't need to pay me back like that...er um...", shoot, after that talking he doesn't know her name.

"Tsumiki. M-m-Mikan Tsumiki", she said on cue, already knowing what he needed.

"Right, Tsumiki. You don't need to do that." 

Both Hajime and Izuru were suprised by that(Izuru was surprised for like 2 seconds before going back to his casual facial expression).

Mikan was in a spiral of confusion. She thought that he would let her pay him with sex but he denies it. Does he not want something from her? DOES HE THINK SHE'S UGLY?! DOES HE ACTUALLY THINK THE WORSE OF HER BUT ACTING NICE?!

" We don't have to do that. Plus I don't want to and I don't think you really want to either.", he even understand her feelings. Ah she is feeling like a middle schooler with their crush. 

"R-really?"

"Really."

* * *

Life with Tsumiki has been a ride and the most unpredictable thing that ever happened to him. The demon was clearly growing close connections with him and even got to meet Izuru. Now Izuru has to join his pain of Cupid's shot arrow. 

_Ha ha,that's what he gets._

Mikan has clearly grown attached. She is the first thing he sees when he gets on his house doorstep inside,she sleeps with them in bed(almost suffocate them one time). It gotten to the point where only he can see her when he is at class, he allows himself to get distracted by her. _The awkward looks can get annoying when he notices it,which is alot._

She oddly likes to be petted. They both can confirm that. All Izuru did was lay his hand on her head and she was a trigger happy mess.

Great, now Hajime has to deal with a Izuru and a nurse...sex...demon? He isn't so sure anymore after he got news that she is also the nurse of hell too. From her words, she says that demons of hell can get hurt and have a long time to regenerate their wounds so she helps makes it quicker. Hajime will admit for himself and speak for Izuru that they don't regret not giving her back to Sonia and hamster m- he means Gundham. 

He also learned to never be involved with what Sonia and Gundham have going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonia & Gundham: whatchu got there?
> 
> Hajime/Izuru holding a succubus Mikan bridal style: A smoothie.


	13. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As stated, this is the aftermath of the neo world program. This is an au also where Mikan didnt get brainwashed by Junko and met Hajime before he turned into Izuru. So basically, I'm still using the canon timeline just with little twists and such :).

It was a relief. All of it was a relief. After witnessing Makoto "capture" the now reformed Hinata, all the foundation was doing now was bringing back who she hopes for.

_Hajime....._

The foundation said that Izuru will still be there which made her fill with glee. She likes the both of them. The both of them makes her feel better, are her comfort people(if that even exist). She can only wait near the room door.

_H-he must be comatosed right? Making him vulnerable, what if they? No- WHA-WHAT IF?_

" _Hi!"_

By the random voice, Tsumiki jumped up at her feet and was randomly apologizing out of instinct. 

"Um what are you saying sorry for?"

Mikan looks up to see that a girl with brown hair in a ponytail with the end going upwards. Her voice was muffled by eating a donut. She randomly hands Tsumiki one. The female wanted to decline because she wasn't the one with sweets, especially if it's strawberry donut with sprinkles. She's more of a chocolate person. T-though S-SHE DIDN'T WANT TO SEEM MEAN so taking it was the right idea, right?.

The unknown female in the suit took a seat beside her. 

"They sure are taking a while with them.", she said trying to stir up a conversation with the shaky nurse. Mikan didnt know till now that she was more nervous than ever. What if they die? Or Izuru dies and Hajime lives? O-OR THE OPPOSITE!

"Um hey?". The unknown female waved in her face to bring her back to the earth.

"O-OH sorry, I was thinking about something.....about them...", luckily she heard the last part.

"Mmm yeah, I completely understand on that OH!, that reminds me that we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Aoi Asahina, the ultimate swimmer and I now work in the future foundation along with my friends you just saw"

Mikan was messing with her clothes. She wasn't the best at introductions by her constant stuttering and feeling bashful about it. _The stares made her feel more nervous._

"M-my n-n-name is Mikan T-T-Tsumiki, I'm the ultimate nurse."

"Ultimate nurse? OOOOOOHHHH that's so cool! So you know about the inner workings of the human body and stuff?", Aoi is quite talkative and got a big heart...Mikan can tell and appreciates that though her mind still was distracted by the male in the room she was waiting for. 

"Well um...yes", Aoi might ask for a nurse or body fact but Mikan will allowed it. Because she was used to it....

"OOOOOhhhh that is so useful and interesting! Hmph makes me feel jealous about my talent." If Mikan didnt feel better after talking to Aoi Asahina then she would be lying. 

She took stares to the door from here and there to their conversation. _She's worrying...as usual._

_All Aoi thought was an odd girl Tsumiki was that a very open heart._

* * *

Aoi gave her the company to walk her to her room. Boi was she quite the talker and Tsumiki listen to it all, she didn't want to say anything by hoping it wasn't the wrong to say.

Finally, they were met with her door. 

"Oh seems like we're here. Have a good night Tsumiki!"

Asahina waved away and Mikan waved back with a mumbled you too. She opened the door,showered,got dressed and slept.

............

.........

.......

....

..

That was until they came. 

An odd weight was all it took. Tsumiki was a deep-sleeper and even felt that weight. She hazily opened her eyes to be meet with red ones? With a combination of green with them?.....IZURU?H-HAJIME????

"H-Hajime?I-Izuru?" 

She hopes that this isn't a hallucination that chose to mess with her.(SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHY. SHE DID NOTHING WRONG.)

She rubbed her eyes and still see the same thing.

" _......I aporeciate you not screaming",_ was his(or their?) first thing told to her. She rises her blanket to her face like a child that's afraid of the darkness luminating in their room. 

"Tsumiki. Kiss me...."

"H-huh?"

He suddenly got close. Close to the point their noses were inches away from each other.

"Kiss.Me"

The action itself sounded like a command and Tsumiki was willing to obligated,he doesn't look threatening or what he said was but what if he secretly hiding it? She will definetly do it! Besides, it's Izuru/Hajime asking so she have to! Now she thinks about it, ever since she first kiss Hajime(well call it a peck on the right cheek) and now Izuru(ironically his left) he been asking for more or taking the dominance of it himself,after asking her if he can of course.

" _Also to answer your question, I hacked the cameras",_ Of course he read her mind, nobody but Izuru can do that. Of course,with the cameras hacked he was easily able to get here but how he get in her room? She's not sure and not going to ask besides he looks really focus on her lips.

" _With Hajime, he is here watching."_

The way he said it makes it sounds so creepy that she felt herself lifting the covers a bit more. If she kiss them now again, does that mean she kissed two people or one in 2 kind of thing?

Izuru's eyes looked eager. The only emotion she can tell from his usually apathetic irises. Mikan is going to assume the kisses make him feel some type of way. 

She lifted herself from her bed and was now face to face to the now called ultimate hope that used to be a remnant of despair(ft.hajime). She is always embarassed when they kissed, connecting lips with another person you like is 

_he grows closer_

is- is she can't even find any word in the dictionary to describe

_distance is disappearing._

how ecstatic it makes her feel in all ways. 

She gasped when Izuru/Hajime was lips apart away from her. His long black locks fall down to him and her bed like a waterfall. She even felt some on her body(her thighs the most)

" _Tsumiki."_

He was analyzing her. She know he is, this is kamukura after all. 

" _You don't mind if we kiss you right?". That was Hinata that time definetly._

She doesn't respond only just immediately crash her lips to theirs and grab his forearm out of desperation. That was all she was going to do until one of them(she thinks Izuru by the confidence to do that) grabbed her hand and connected it to hers. _His tongue pressed against her bottom lip._

She retaliated by a gasp which gave him further access to the inner workings of her mouth. She was just there,shocked and paralyzed. The action took away her right to think or move. She was brainless but in a good way,I-if that can be allowed. Though she was willing to continue and move-

They pulled apart.

"That wasnt boring"

"IZURU!" 

She recognize that voice. Well yeah they have the same voice but his has more emotion put into it.

"H-Hajime?"

"Yeah?"

She hugged them immediately. She mumbled his name while in his chest(ha 91 cms). 

" I missed the both of you!"

Izuru and Hajime took excessive notice of how she says both. Hajime would've though the predictable was that he would be forgotten,as always and that made the better option Izuru. Izuru would've made the perfect option for her,correct? He is just a un-talented and the only survivor of the reserve's course. The last that knew the experience of it.......ngh... He shouldn't be focusing on that right now. He should be focusing on being back alive again with Mikan by his side. Not worry about the past and his shirty rambles.

" _We missed you too,Mikan",_ Hajime did made a decision for both of them but Izuru could've declined that statement at any moment. He could've backed down from that statement yet didn't. He just allowed it to happen, kamukura is something is what Hinata learns.

"Would you two like to cuddle and kiss again?"

They both shrugged. "Better than doing nothing."

"Sure,why not?"

The foundation might cause a ruckus when they find out Hinata/Izuru escaped(not that they care) but snuggling with her makes it worth it.

" _Tsumiki."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Kiss us please"_


	14. Odd stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the rainy area,Tsumiki finds an odd being bleeding under a tree in this kind of weather. Oh,how she doesn't regret taking them in.

_The rain was heard out her window. The tender melody of it with the sudden boom of thunder would scare her every once in a while. She was near a fire with a blanket. A steamy hot drink of hot chocolate in her hand. Truly, a warming atmosphere._

_She looked out her window to see the sights outside in this rainy weather. Tree...ground...another tree...a body....WAIT-_

A BODY!!!

_She had to clear her eyes to see if she was seeing this right. What would a body be doing here in the middle of nowhere where she lives? Including, the calming horror of the weather._

_She went to her doorsteps and got ready to go out to investigate. Her umbrella being brought with her as well. Her body turned to look at her house again before retreating to the unconscious body._

_Pitter patter steps were audible by her footsteps colliding with muddy puddles. The sound of thunder making her shake and jump from time to time. She came to the body and shaken up. Of course, she has experience with them....just not like this._

_A deep breath she took and she tried to alleviate herself. She sat on her knees to be able to see if the body is alive. The pulse is........pumping! This is a good moment but now she is freaking out of what to do next. An unconscious body somehow manage to get ina weather and forest like this and she was the only one visible to see it. Her eyes swarm as it saw a blood stain going through the body's shirt. Her shaky hand risen the shirt and that cleared few of her worries._

_One was that the sex of this body is male and two it seems they passed out from this blood gash underneath their rib area. Out of both instinct and kindness in her heart,she had decided to bring the body close to her. The nurse's hand went to its shoulder,forcing it to put its weight on her body. She struggled but managed to bring the body to her home. Being ultimate nurse, this was easy for her to handle though the thought of what happens if they woke up never crossed her mind...atleast not yet._

_She laid the body and her bed and got the requirements to aid it._

* * *

His eyes were met with intense brightness as he woke up. He doesn't remember much except Izuru was in control then hunters then ugh he fell asleep near the first tree he saw in his sights. His blood didn't reach its system so when he woke up fast he was met with pain and a headache. 

_The heck?....How I end up on a bed._

**_Because someone took us in_ **

Izuru's vague answer was the only thing he was ever going to get. _He woke up and already met with pain and a smart ass Izuru. How great._

 _H_ is hand rummaged through his hair. He looks down to his body to see sudden bandages near his external wound. Must be where the pain is coming from... He knows it will regenerate and heal back soon but it might take longer than usual for a wound like this. It was cut deeply into his skin and burned when they were outside in the rain. 

_**Who fault was it for the wound being there?** _

Hajime knew that was his counterpart's rhetorical question to pinpoint Hajime as the fault of this after they escaped the hunters(which was easy by how dumb they are.) Hajime may have accidently...maybe took over the body in the wrong time is all he going to say but regardless _Izuru needs to get over it._

His attention turned to the door opening. A female that was 4 inches shorter than him, purple locks that were uneven, wearing a sweater with straps holding it up and a bandaid on his right cheek was holding a tray maybe for him. 

"A-AH! I...um um wasn't e-expecting y-you to wake up so soon! You s-shouldn't rise up yet! Y-y-your body still needs to rest and heal w--with that k-k-kind of wound." Hajime and Izuru can just stare at her. They were taken in by a stranger and she looks nothing like a hunter. 

_**She's frail and weak as well so she has 0 probability of being one. However, she could be an accomplice to one.**_

_H_ ajime took note of that information. She was shaky and did stutter no doubt but like why did she take a random stranger to take in? Does she not know the possibilities of what could happen if she did? Is she really working with someone? A hunter better yet.

"Don't worry about it, the pain not as bad so it doesn't hurt when I rose."

"O-ok, I understand", She layed the tray near him.

"N-not to force you b-but you have to e-e-eat! Your body is lacking food and nutrition."

He suppose he should ask questions later because he did felt hungry. He could only mumble a thanks as he took the fork and eat. She sat there only toying with her fingers. Does she not know who they are? The bad ones, in the eyes of the public outside, the big bad werewolf. One that is most wanted and attract the greed of money-loving eyes. Most that wanted to kill him either failed or kill themselves instead. This woman infront of both of them just sat there not really caring or had a look of childlike innocence to it. That didn't mean his guard was down though.

**_She lives in the deep wood so of course she wouldn't know about us. Not cool,Hajime_**

_But isn't she some kind of nurse or an ultimate so should she be at her village to help them? Also don't say NOT COOL DEAR GOD YOU SOUND LIKE THAT HOPE OBESSED VAMPIRE._

**_She is an ultimate nurse but I have some theories of why she stays here._**

**_...._ **

_....._

_Ya know this is your cue to tell it._

**_......_ **

_Really?_

Hajime suddenly decided to strike up a conversation with the,now he knows, nurse. 

"So where are my clothes?"

"Huh? OH, Um well the r-r-rain make them wet so they are I-i-in the laundry. S-SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T WANT THEM TO, I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!"

Hajime said it's ok though a bit taken back by her sudden outburst. 

"Do you know who I am?"

"N-no? Why w-would I?" 

That confirms it. She is ignorant to the fact that he is the monster feared by most. She had no signs of lying at all so she can be trusted for now.

"Also, by t-the w-way do y-you feel any better?"

Hajime rubbed his neck as he awkwardly responded.

"Yeah, I guess. I still feel pain but it's not as bad as before. Though-"

"THAT'S GOOD! I'm glad I w-was a-able to h-help you.", she had a smile on her face. Nursing gives her purpose. She can have people dependent on her, like as if they need her. She likes this feeling and she doesn't want it to stop.

Then they were in an awkward silence. Not knowing what to talk about and where to begin. Silence was loud until noise came back as a cellphone ringing. They both looked at the door that is infront of the noise location.

"I- I'll get it!"

She lifted off the chair and went to the kitchen. 

_We should probably explore the place while we're healing._

**_Why not. I can already predict we'll be here for a while._ **

Hajime lifted them off the bed and immediately cold air hit his half naked body. He got a bit embarrassed by the thought of her taking his shirt and pants off and getting them prepared for laundry. He was in a distant room, a simple desk at the corner, a closet to his right and a door leading elsewhere beside that closet. Not much but still a room. 

The door opened and showed the halls. He heard the unknown nurse voice speaking on the phone. His super human hearing allowed him to hear both sides. 

" _a....W-werewolf? I thought t-those only exist in h-h-horror movies and stories."_

_"Not at all, though I wish I was in your shoes to be able to see it."_

_"Sonia-san!"_

_"Though Tsumiki,I advise you to keep far eyes out for that creature because I worry greatly for your safety as your friend!"_

Far eyes? I think she meant close eyes.

_"T-thank you Sonia-san."_

_"But by chance you happen find parts from that werewolf, I wouldn't mind having it as a souvenir! Just be careful,Tsumiki-san, I know you been on your own feet by the village kicking you out but the werewolf is suspected to be quite near in distance of your area!"_

So she been kicked out by her own village. I can only wonder why.

The rest of the call was just Tsumiki thanking "Sonia" on the phone before hanging up. 

" ** _Tsumiki"_**

 ** _"_** _AAAAAAA!",_ she jumped high in fear when her name was called out of nowhere. She turned to see the same man but with... _red eyes? She's pretty sure they were olive color eyes but maybe she is imagining things._

Izuru suddenly walked behind the nurse as she hanged up the phone. Hajime was unaware that he suddenly become dominant of his body.

Tsumiki was looking at those eyes with fear as they looked menacing and looks to eat a bunny of a victim she is to his predator. 

"Y-yes?"

"Why exactly did you invited us in your home?" He inquired. Her back was pressed against the wall as he block any way out with both of his arms. He was absorbing all details about her body language and eyes, to test her truth.

"W-well....um to answer that it is b-because I a-am not s-sure. If that's not an answer you want,PLEASE CHOKE ME,SCRAPE ME WITH METAL and a-and"

"Why the I don't know?" He straightly interrupted her.

"Well because I s-s-suddenly saw your body outside a-and an instinct was t-to help."

"Odd...you take a unconscious stranger in your home and heal them despite knowing them....how strange."

"I-it is my duty a-as ultimate nurse!"

So it is true! Izuru was right, she was the ultimate nurse but why is she isolated here? Shouldn't she be in a populated area where there's people that will most likely get hurt. 

"That's all I ask for now"

"I'm s-sorry if I didn't have t-the answer you pleased." Please don't hate her. Please don't hate her. Please don't hate her. Please don't-

"No,you did fine"

Hate her- fine? She did fine? She never had someone told her ,better yet, not even something that was any better. _I did fine. I did fine?.._..She can only mentally chuckle to herself, _I did fine._

 _"_ No n-need to w-worry about the phone. I t-talked to a friend a-about rumors of a d-deadly werewolf."

"I know", Izuru made the both of them walk back to their assigned room leaving a. Tsumiki looking at him with a suprised look. She wasn't expecting him to hear her conversation but he did sneak up on her and scared her(without a shirt as well but who says she is looking-). She will be in more of a surprise when that werewolf is in the same house as her but as of now she has chores to do and finish.

* * *

"There we go!", She was starting to refresh the bandage of his wound that need 2-3 more days to fully regenerate. Throughout the moments of living with the lone nurse in a lone place the two gotten closer to her and her ways. From her clumsiness,stutterness and shakyness, they started to grow... _intense_ feelings for her. Hajime,the name he told her,wonders if she sees it or not that makes this harder or better for him while Izuru is dropping obvious hints for the both of them. He can't stop touching her or not being atleast 5 ft away from her atleast(that clingy bastard) Her scent is making them like this. Now it was harder than before trying to hide their ears and tail, it was easy at first since Hajime focus on it but now he can't when a certain nurse is on his mind. Although she is a mere human, she has the strongest smell of a mate. Hajime been rather busy for the both to be trying to worry about this until now. This whole thing was suppose to be a simple heal and go but noooo instead he catching feelings. _Tch how boring...._

The nurse made an incoherent noise when Izuru's lips pressed against her bare shoulder. He didn't kiss it just pressing their face against it. They both can tell she was having trouble finishing the bandage, the 4th row she is doing took long to do than the others. 

Her pink eyes saw ears pointing out their head. "Must be fake ones", she thought. She slowly and carefully touched them but was met with a groan.

"I-I'm S-s-SORRY! Did I hurt you?" She immediately got off them and check them again to see where it hurts.

"Can you do that again?"

Do what again? All she did was touch the fake ears-THEY'RE REAL?! She went back to them and they only wrap their hands around her bringing her closer. She can tell they were oddly smelling her? Does she smell weird? Is it that bad that they can't say it is? Her hand did the action on the ears again and they twitched. They twitched. How could fake ears twitch? Tsumiki played with the ears before coming to the conclusion. 

Hajime is the werewolf that Sonia was talking about.The two-sided werewolf who was once a human being before an unknown happen to him that no one heard from him since. The other half being called Izuru but the original was forgotten. She recalled Sonia saying he has red eyes that can turn to olive. Hajime has that same thing. Yeah, this is all coming together. Was that why he asked her that bizarre question? Has to be. She isn't quivered in fear as she should be, werewolves have canine that can rip one to shreds and kill anything in its sights,right? Then how come Hajime never did that to her? She had sights of his canines and how terrifying intense they were but he never hurted her with them. Even if they did, shee wouldn't put much of a fight by how frail she is and how strong he is compared to her.

She pulled from Hajime. 

"Ar-are you a werewolf?"

"Yes. The one they talk all over about then yes."

"And you have Izuru in there too?"

"Yes and this is him talking as well."

"......That's so cool." She just went back into playing with their ears after she said that. 

_Ya know, I wasn't expecting that response._

**_Are we staying here or do you still plan on leaving?_ **

Izuru knew which answer was obvious but he wanted to hear him say it to make sure. 

_I think I'll stay. Yeah, I think I'll stay._

"Tsumiki, you don't mind us staying right?"

"I only m-m-mind you l-leaving,that's all.", he didn't get that comment at first. Some thinking time brought that she wants him to stay too. He was hers and she was his now. Hajime actually felt comfort while in someone's arms,Tsumiki felt mutual. Maybe later, they can ask to mark her to fulfill their belonging but maybe later. 

Who knew that her helping a random stranger outside her house,while a storm, will lead her to having a lover. Tsumiki should also probably think of a way to complete the princess souvenir request.

_**DRIP** _

_**DRIP** _

Oh, it was raining again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not spooky month anymore but I like werewolf hajime/Izuru and going to write about it.


	15. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares comes and so does insecurity. So what will happen when she finally tell her beloved about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by IDK_Persona

**Abandoned...**

**With no one to grab onto, you're nothing but a whore.**

**She deserves to go abandoned. Someone as perfect as Hajime liking her and being affectionate with her is what she doesn't deserve.**

**All she done and yet someone like him is there for her. Despair won over her yet she got a second chance. They all did by someone as perfect as him. He was perfect in comparison to painting she seen in art museum made long before she was borned. They were both perfect and yet someone as filthy as her can be the closest to them.**

**She's nothing**

**Worth nothing**

**Is nothing**

**Will be nothing**

**She will disappoint them by not being "perfect". She's just boring.**

**She's just.....**

She risen up from her bed. Fasten breaths were given to her. As a result of rising too quick, a headache formed. She can only cry like the crybaby she is. The weight on the bed lifted when she got up and went out her door.

_A knock...a simple knock made more than twice is what made him open the door. When saw her tears he didn't need an explanation just simply let her in._

_Nightmares are consistent yet she can't bare this one._

* * *

When with Hajime she feels bliss. She likes him around and the affectionate things he does to her. His treatment turned into a consistent drug for her to get an overbearing addiction to.

Though, she feels that she isn't enough. He shows his care and so does she at her fullest but what if it isn't enough. What if she isn't good enough to him like he is for her? Will he leave her for someone else or just leave by finding her boring. She can only clench the blanket covering both harder. 

"Something on your mind,Tsumiki?" Her body language was sure to make him worry and ask about her. He was when she came with tears yet didn't ask till she calm down. Her fear brought her here and made him take her in. His solution was cuddles and watch something together while under the covers. They were watching sailor moon,by Tsumiki picking anything to watch, right now they were at her transformation scene.

_Hajime does often wonder why the bad guys don't attack her while she is transforming but then again this is television logic._

Before being in a fright, Tsumiki was tracing the lines on his hand. The hand that belonged to one that belongs to him and Izuru. The same hand that spread despair and cause chaos. The same hand....that brought hope and reconstruction to the world. The part of a whole person that she trust and loves. She finds the sudden habit comforting. 

Her recovery from the neo world program was fastened when Hajime was at her side. She remembers Izuru while being brainwashed by Junko. Of course him being an alternate that Hajime has to forever live with, it would be only become apparent that he would catch feels for the shaky nurse too. She can feel his stares at her accompanied with Hajime.

But that's enough about before, let's return to now.

"H-Hajime,am I good enough for you?"

Both her hands grabbed onto one of theirs when she asked that. She looks to his irises to get a more clearer answer. She only began to panic when he didn't answer for a few seconds.

Suddenly, his hand pat her head.

"What makes you think you aren't. Tsumiki,you are you and I wouldn't want to have it any other way."

"B-b-but I a-am", 

"Sshhh", he said it low in a comforting tone. His voice was perfect, his body shape was perfect. Just everything about him was perfect compared to someone like her who is nothing but a doormat to abuse to anyone that passes by.

"No buts. Tsumiki, you're perfect in your own way and I love you for that. Well we love you for that. You're unpredictable at times,interesting,self-less and a joy to hang out. I hate that you had to go through a shit-ton with your past but I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again. You didn't deserve it,you didn't deserve any of it.",she can tell both were speaking at times then Hajime then the other came. She wipes her eyes that were still leaking droplets of tears. She felt his thumb caresses her tears and gave her a smile.

"There,now want to continue watching this.?"

He was obviously referring to sailor moon and she meekly nodded. It was chosen at random by her remembering it as a show that came on when she was young but Hajime couldn't wrap his head around it especially with how all the girls have the same body structure.

* * *

After the events of yesterday, Tsumiki still hold doubts about being perfect to Hajime. After all he done for her, she should atleast pay him back in someway! Anyway is fine. She can maybe change a bit of herself to satisfy him? Maybe someone can help but who?

She can't ask her classmates by them being busy with their own lives,each other or something she doesn't know of. Though a thought passed her mind when she remembered someone.

A person with blue hair can help her,right? 

\-------------¬

"A-and that's w-why I need y-your help!"

The blue-haired had her finger to her chin as she listened to the nurse's saying. 

"Hmmm, I see,I see indeed. Off topic but your personality reminds me of a purple hair girl off a literature club dating game. You both have purple hair though yours darker."

"H-huh?" Mikan was confused on what she meant and who this odd purple hair girl from a literature game is. 

"Back on topic though! You simply want to prove yourself infront of the 2nd ultimate hope and I have the perfect outfit for that!" The plain female brought her hands together and give Tsumiki a soft smile.

"Oh um..yes THANK YOU!!" 

She suddenly got on her knees and thanked the cerulean haired woman. She smiled in the inside by seeing her lowered herself to her but said no problem on the outside.

"Now come so I can record your measurements!"

"O-ok!" 

* * *

"Um are you sure t-this will help me?"

Shirogane can only cry when she looks at the full picture of the nurse. She has to cry by the beauty of her talent and being able to witness her work. 

"Yes! Yes, I'm sure them will love this by a lot! You do know what to say to them,correct?"

"O-oh um yes, I think so!"

"Good! Now wear this until you meet him alone or without others around!"

"O-ok. I'm sorry for repeating but thank you so much! Thank you!"

Tsumugi can only accept all these thank you's at once but looked at the time.

"I suggest you hurry now or you'll be late."

Mikan noticed the time and agreed. Soon leaving behind the ultimate cosplayer. 

All throughout the day she had to wear an oversized hood to hide what's underneath. She got questions about it and all she responded with was "it's a secret" or that's she feels cold.

She didn't mind waiting, she's a patient person after all. 

Later afternoon she asked him can she visit his room. He simply saw it as her liking his room and might make it a normal routine. It's ok for him since they were now considered a couple now. Albeit, Tsumiki can be quite unpredictable in the strangest ways. 

"BDGHSUS-",Hajime coughed repeatly as he suddenly choke on whatever he was drinking.

"D-do um.. y-you like it?" 

"Not to say I don't but why are you wearing that?"

"B-because so I can p-please you. I WANT TO SHOW YOU THAT I CARE! YOU BEEN SO NICE TO ME BUT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO REPAY YOU BACK IN SOME SORT OF WAY BY IT! I want to make you feel just as loved as you make me feel.", Tsumiki toyed with the bottom of the dress out of embarrassment of her little rant. She was honest,she waa telling the truth out of all those things. She wanted Hajime to feel the love he gives her but she doesn't know how. Him being nice to her and she done little back made her feel unequal. They sympathise with each other like No other. In short, no one ever treated her this way before and he knows that so she should atleast own him something. 

A hand pressed on her shoulder.

"Tsumiki, I thought I told you before but you don't owe me anything. I love you for you. I treat you as you should be treated, not as a doormat or anything lower than human."

"I don't owe you? Not anything? B-but you been so nice to me and I-I-I"

"Shh, you have but still you been nice to me and do you want me to owe you something? Fine let's do that to make it equal."

"N-NO! You a-already given me enough with your l-love."

"So have you."

"H-huh?!",

"Tsumiki. I'm saying I love you. Note that I said you as in you you just to make that clear."

"m-me as in me me?" She pointed to herself. 

"You're the only one in my room aren't you?"

She looked around in his room and noticed she was. She chuckled by her mistake.

"J-just making sure."

"Right? Now c'mon let's get you out of that thing."

"!!!",She made a sudden squeaking noise. Hajime turned to her. _What's the issue now?_

 _"_ D-does t-t-this mean I will be wearing y-your clothes. All t-throughout t-the day?" She hope he will say yes. She doesn't mind or ever will of wearing one of his clothes. By that,even if he isn't around she can pretend he is near by smelling his clothes. 

"W-WHAT?! I was going to take you back to your room so you can get changed. "

"Oh,wouldn't people stare at us. I-including me.", she inquired. God dammit, she's right that people will stare and make chatter as they walk past them. Then rumours would happen and Hajime doesn't need that added already in his unpredictable life. Plus it might make it faster and with the ultimate's not always following dress code than it would be seen as normal.

"Fine,I'm only giving you a shirt though."

Mikan was happy with whatever she would get. She promise to never take it off. She was permanent glee when she was handed of one of his blank shirts. Oh she is definitely keeping this.

"I know you're going to try to keep it and such and go ahead, it's getting small on me anyways.", Hajime looked away by not ever sharing his clothes with someone before so this was a first.

"Now can we please get to class?"

He held a hand out for her to grab and she did(while having her hand swallowed whole by his shirt sleeve). Hajime can only predict the stares and teasing that will go along with this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: * wanna write angst of Izuru noticing Mikan and seeing her brainwashed to Junko's taste and him crying by Hajime. Basically kamumiki angst*  
> Also me: *can't write angst for crap and write fluff way too much*


	16. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where Tsumiki have Hajime as her "beloved" and this is after the stimulation and the defeat of AI junko so now the future foundation is hoping to try to cure these messed up teens. 
> 
> Also they have both memories of the school and the stimulation.

Heels of Kirigiri echoed across the floor. Makoto look back at the clipboard to their the usual. Her and Makoto were doing their daily schedule on checking on atleast 3 or 4 remants each day. This day it was the most watched,Mikan Tsumiki, the ultimate nurse. She had this obsession with the reverse course survivor before Junko even arrived to made them despair but that obsession can only grow worse AFTER she came to all of them. Junko felt her despair induce greater heights than before seeing how high the nurse will submit herself to the reverse and that included the ultimate hope too. She wanted his attention and she wanted all of it. Not one half or parts, **THE WHOLE.** Izuru was there at the time and didn't real care to do or change anything. Even if he did, what will be the point or use of it? He only indulge her when bored or when she askes. 

Makoto had to take a deep breath as he grabbed the door knob. He knows about her past that makes her actions reasonable but not justifiable. He opened the door and there she was sitting on the bed, looking at the door all way as if she expected them to be here. At least she gotten used to it. She would usually wait when they open the door and try to escape only to be pulled by back in. She would struggle but it made no use, none of it did but she would've kept doing it to see him again. 

The sight of it calmed Makoto. Although, he hopes she isn't trying to be tricky about it. 

"We came here to check on you, Tsumiki", Kyoko was the first to speak. Tsumiki still sat there, with no motion of movement at all. 

"What's so special about Hajime?"

Makoto looked at the detective as she asked this. The question of why Hajime was her pick of obsession was unbeknownst to them. She's only a remant of despair because Hajime in a way was. She was only in this because he was. She was just following behind him like a lost puppy with no where to go. 

"Because he truly has accepted me. The only one who has accepted me. A bully like you wouldn't understand."

Her first words spoken since they got in here. She pouted at that last sentence but Kyoko still keep the conversation moving.

"How exactly has he accepted you?"

"H-he always was there for me. T-t-the love I felt was addicting for me to want it to stop. From the red orbs to the green that brings fire to my loins accepted me truly. I-I-I want to s-see h-h-im again. Face to face. I-I'll do anything for that.", her hands clutch her chest as she spoke with much vivid detail about him, speaking so highly behind his back. She was even drooling at whatever she though about with him. This was a sight Makoto had to seize and clear in order to help her. He can't hide the fact that she maybe have orgasmed talking about him too,especially how her eyes roll upwards to signify her heat from just him existing. 

Kyoko remained unfazed by all of this. 

"Why are you not obsessed with Junko?"

It was true. A pattern occurred where most of the remants treated Junko as their God,saviour so when she died so did they. From "becoming one" with her body parts to having fantasies about her. Despite that, the foundation took note only few remants despise her yet still worked under her regardless in a way. 

° _Hajime/Izuru_

_°Nagito Komaeda_

And then...

° _ **Mikan Tsumiki**_

The nurse only stared at Kyoko with a blank look then a revolting face appeared on.

"She disgusted me. The way she would touch him,flirt with him as if I'm not there. I would've killed her but seems like you guys d-did the job for me. I-I o-only d-did w-what I d-did because my beloved was doing it too. Even if I l-l-loathe her with a passion, I still was doing it because my beloved was."

"So you're saying if he wasn't doing it then you wouldn't have either?"

She nodded then giggled suddenly. Her mind racing with whatever that brought her giggles.

"Since you asked me q-questions, I-it's only fair I do the s-same right? Right,right?"

Makoto took sight of Kyoko being a bit taken back but quickly came back to the unfazed composure. A remant they spoked with, hadn't decided to turn the tables on them and asked them questions. They just simply answered and went on their way. 

"Fine but we won't be able to answer all.", Kyoko agreed and crossed her arms. 

The nurse giggled again. She remembers how even in the stimulation,she felt his body pressed on her as she accidently slept with him before her execution. Even if it is a game,she want to experience it in reality.

"Will I be able to see him again? Even f-for a few seconds", Of course she will ask a question like that. The remants are hardly ever out of their rooms but it wasn't by their choice. Even after the stimulation and the defeat of AI Junko, they still werent that greatly mentally sane. The only few they think have the greatest progress are Hajime/Izuru, Nagito and Gundham(with Sonia) and the other 4 survivors of the stimulation.

"I hardly think s-"

"I think you will.", Makoto suddenly interuppted Kirigiri. She look to him with an eyebrow up. Even without a look of emotion on her face, he could still tell he was giving her a 'really' look. 

"I will try to find a way to make you see him again! I can't promise it but I will try!"

The nurse clasps her hands together to show her appreciation for it. "T-thank you!"

"What was that for. You know the foundation won't allow you to do that nor will I. Don't you know how dangerous that can be?", She whispered to him. 

"I know but she would'nt complied if we didn't do this so this is the best option we can get. Besides, her having a look won't hurt anyone wouldn't it?"

"You don't recall the times they both get out when all the remants are?"

Kirigiri was referring to when Tsumiki would trial behind him and look at him with a love dazed look. She hardly even focuses when he is near. They know Hajime is very well aware about it yet doesn't do anything about it. He doesn't show signs of discomfort or anything. He just lets it happen. _They will definetly speak to him about that when they can._

" I know but I have a high feeling of this.", If it was someone else Kyoko would still doubt them but this is Makoto. If it wasn't Makoto she would've ignored it and went along her way but Makoto is her weakness she has to say. 

"Ok then.", she reluctantly agreed and Makoto was happy that she did. It was better than talking to her for a while till she catches his drift. 

"Come Tsumiki", Kyoko suddenly told the nurse. 

H-HUH?! Makoto wasnt expecting her to do it now? Why now? 

The nurse got up from that bed and followed Kyoko's trail.

"Now or never, Makoto.", Kyoko called back to him to signal him to hurry up as he was confused. He looked back to them and run up to catch up with them. 

The halls were filled with silence with only Kyoko's shoes heard against the floor. Mikan was in utter excitement. Seeing him again,red or olive she wonders but in end, don't care because it's her beloved. No matter what she chose to love him and him only. 

"We arrived.", Kyoko halted her gait to the door that belonged to Hajime Hinata. Makoto can only gulp as to what happen next but stay positive that the bad won't happen. 

The door creaked as Kyoko opened the door. The creaking caused the teen in it to rise up on the bed. His heterochromia eyes seeing the usual duo.

"Oh,hello."

"Hi.", Makoto was the first to greet him back with Kyoko going straight to buisness as she flip through the papers on the clipboard. Tsumiki was halted at the door entrance, not believing her eyes to see him again. She hurriedly ranned into him to hug him infront. The nurse smelt him and was having best of dreams with her eyes closed.

"Hello to you too,Tsumiki?"

"She is here as a visit as requested. Now how are you feeling?"

"We're feeling better...I guess?"

Kirigiri took note that he taken they/them pronouns after forming one with the school's ultimate talent. She can only click her pen to check off papers in the clipboard. 

Tsumiki didn't want to leave. She never does when she is at his arms,on his lap and can touch him. 

" What was your relationship with Tsumiki as you remember?"

"She was a friend of mine during the school while I was still a reverse. Though, after I became Izuru she changed drastically. It gotten better now than before but....nevermind.", Kirigiri stared at him. Makoto look back at him. 

"Hajime, if you have something you want to say then you can say it.", Makoto tried to easy talk him. It would've work if he wasn't so stubborn. 

"No, I said nevermind so nevermind.", he stated clear to the both of them. He said no so he meant no, he wasn't going to change his mind. Makoto was about to say something else till kirigiri told him to cease. 

"Are you fine with the way she acts?"

"I guess you can say that. It isn't harming anyone and she isn't that bad of a company to talk to. She just need some attention is all, I guess?"

Makoto noticed that the other ahoge teen is quite soft with the nurse snuggling him. Maybe they can use Hajime to fasten her development from despair. 

Kyoko looked to Makoto's view as if to tell him that his idea wasn't so bad. He just awkwardly chuckled by it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say it, my best of luck was not hoping to have this reach 15 chapters and some kudos. I appreciate it and all but wow I wasn't expecting this at all. This was made because I have too much time on my hands tsndjdhrhr.
> 
> Anyways,this is a draft i might as well post since I lost motivation and ideas kinda for it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf Hajime/Izuru spending time with nurse wife is the best I can think of right now. 
> 
> It been a few days since Hinata been a recent comer in her home now she has to find clothes for him along with meet an unexpected guest in return.

"I can sleep on the couch rather than your bed..."

"N-no! You are my guest and roommate,you can say, so you deserve t-the bed m-more than I-I do!" Tsumiki pleaded him.

"I-I don't mind sleeping on the floor! Or outside the room, if you're that disgusted in me!" She knew someone like him can never be disgusted with her but she wanted this for him. He can take her bed and she can take the couch,simple and easy in her perspective while the other sees it as unjust.

"This is getting nowhere, we can both sleep on your bed or the couch to make it even.", Izuru barged in control suddenly irritated by how dense these two were with the simple solution. 

" _IZURU",_ Hajime screamed to his counter-part in their head. 

Tsumiki blushed at the thought. S _-sleeping on the same bed as Hinata-kun.. Being able to get close to him and see what kind of sleeper he is._ She would be timid if this was anyone else but this is Hajime,she trusts Hajime. 

"I-I don't mind sleeping with you! H-HAJIME!"

She blurted from the top of her lungs. _God that sounded so wrong._

"I-i mean are you sure? You're going to have a male sleep beside you while you sleep.", His hand was grabbed as she practically dragged him to her room.

"There's no worries. I trust you,Hinata-kun.", she looks back at him and smiles before retreating back forward. Seem like Hajime can't say no now. His ears went down as he admit defeat. _Gosh dammit that was cute......_

* * *

Tsumiki was already changed for the night and ready on her side of the bed to sleep. On her right she sees Hajime changing....Hajime changing before her eyes. OH WAIT, HAJIME'S CHANGING. He turned her way when she made an incoherent noise. 

"OH,U-UM, I'LL LEAVE THE R-ROOM IF YOU WANT!"

"Why?"

**_Hinata......are you that dense?_ **

_Wha-_

**_We're changing infront of a female. That reminds me we have no clothes to wear at all besides this, you may be a werwolf but remember,she's human. You can peice by peice it together._ **

_......wha-_

Hajime was confused on what Izuru meant and about to brush it off as just Izuru being well.....Izuru. That was when he had the epiphany. 

"Tsumiki, I apologize. I gotten use to being naked before going to sleep in wolf form that I didn't notice the habit straight away now. "

"Oh, that's right you don't have any clothes."

"Yeah...", he looks off to the side with embarrassment. 

She looks at the time on a clock hanging on her wall. 6:30 p.m. Yeah,they have time.

"By the time,I can go to the store and find you s-some new clothes.",she already took note of the size he wears. Now, she just need to go.

Hinata's ears placed down. Why can't he come with?

"I can't come with you?" Tsumiki felt immediate guilt once she looked at him. 

"Well I-i wish BUT! You need to stay secret for now a-and my friends m-might c-come unexpectedly too! It's b-better safe than sorry,SORRY,THAT YOU CAN'T COME! I-i'll make it up to you!"

"N-no, you don't owe me anything. It should be me with that anyways.",he felt uneven with how she basically took him in,took care of him and loved him while all he can do is just be there. He wants to make it up to her somehow but how doesn't lighten any light bulbs in his head.

"Tha-that's wrong! Hinata-san doesn't owe me anything. He already h-had given me enough with j-just himself!" The nurse looks at the time to notice the store is soon to close.

"AAAAAHH- I'M SORRY, I HAVE TO GO!" She lefted him in a quick hurry. The door slamming shut signalling she was gone. Great....now he's by himself again and misses her already. _We can atleast try to clean the house up a little._ Hajime looked around the place. _Ya know,that actually wouldn't be a bad idea...._

°°°°°°°°°°

The placed blared with the same music repeating over and over again as if it's stuck on replay. Tsumiki walks through aisle to aisle to finally get to the one she's looking for. The men's one. Now she hope she doesn't mess up with picking the clothes for him. One fatal mistake in choice and Hinata might leave her or worse...hate her. 

"OI TSUMIKI-SAN!" Her name was yelled from across the whole place which cause the poor nurse to jump up from fright. The voice already spoke volumes of who it was and multiple more that she already knew. 

"Heh heh H-hi....Ibuki,Mahiru,Hiyoko,Peko and Sonia.", the three said an hi in return. 

"Strange. Why are you at the male's aisle of clothing?" The swordswoman took notice of.

"Maybe pig whore is buying clothes for her gussy wussy husband!" Hiyoko giggled behind her hand with a smirk.

"UH-um I am looking for clothes for a patient I was assigned to look after." Tsumiki hates lies but she told a half one. She is looking for clothes but for someone she assigned her own self to look after, making it half true right? It wouldn't be bad to tell a lie if she is trying to protect someone right? 

Peko's red eyes narrowed while staring at her as if Peko is using her eyes as an lie detector test. Tsumiki gulped. 

"Tsumiki-chan has a male patient that she is buying clothes for? Ooooooo Ibuki knows how this will turn out. The patient will fall in love with the timid nurse making them heated for each other's love then soon they exercise!", Ibuki spoke in a fair-maiden tone when talking about the falling in love part. She put her hand over her face as if to add more effect to her acting. Her estactic tone came back as she jumped up when she said exercise as if she finally solved a tough problem.

"I-it isn't like that at all!"

"Ugh, this better not be some degenerate male doing horrid things to you,Tsumiki", Mahiru put her hands to her hips. The girls chatted with Tsumiki as she carefully picked out the clothes,checked them out and were met with byes by them. Tsumiki shivered once she felt those eyes staring at her. It been like this ever since she got out the store. She been feeling _**watched....**_

She looks around but to find no one. She seen way too many horror movies to know how this would work. Her feet started running quickly only for her to make a scream when she was grabbed out of nowhere. Her body met the hard ground before hearing a voice.

_**"Ah,so you're the one that interested Hinata-kun?"** _

* * *

Hajime can only groan as he can wait for Tsumiki can come back. He already cleaned some parts of the house and now back bored.

"I sense something weird is going to happen." Izuru stated to him. Hajime would be called a liar if he said he didn't feel it because he did. The sudden gut feeling of something wrong happening was agitating him greatly. If something wrong is happening to Tsumiki then...

His weight lifted off the bed. He already got a hold of her scent so finding her won't be cumbersome. Crap, something better not have

***CLICK***

_happened?_

The door open to have Mikan and Komaeda at the doorway. The vampire chatting his mouth off with the human who's doing the same thing. 

"Ah,Hinata-kun, just who I was looking for.", Komaeda took notice of the immobile werewolf standing a few feet away from them.

"Y-you two know each other?"

"Yes! You see,this may come off as a suprise to you especially but Tsumiki is my ex-girlfriend!"

**ex-girlfriend**

_**ex-girlfriend** _

**_EX-GIRLFRIEND_ **

****The words repeated in his head as if a broken radio playing in his head over and over again. _Ex-girlfriend?_

 _"_ And little did I know that the one who was with Hinata-kun most of the time was her!" Komaeda explained more without a care to the forming crisis forming in his head of a person a few feet away from him. 

"Heh-heh, I k-knew Komaeda b-before he turned into a vampire. W-we were in a relationship before we b-broke it off by the distance,....things not working out and h-his sudden d-disappearance.",Tsumiki elaborated more of their old relationship status in the past. Despite Komaeda being the eldest, he turned who he was now when he was just 15. It took her speaking for him to realize he was gritting his teeth and glaring at Komaeda. _What else does he want anyways if they already broken up?...._

 _"Who knows,maybe he wants to get back with her......which won't happen.",_ Get back together? Would Komaeda really want that? Just that? Like Izuru said, if that what he wants then he isn't getting it! He can find somewhere else but not Mikan...... God he sounds possessive but he should be when he has to see how _close_ these two are being. His hand on her shoulder is making him want to puke.

"Oi Hinata-kun, can you get the first aid-kit? Tsumiki hurted herself on the way here."

Of course he wants him to leave so they can be alone. He was about to make a remark to the albino vampire only for Tsumiki to interrupt.

"N-no,I'll get it myself! H-hinata-san doesn't ne-ed to do extra work for my health.", as she was about to walk to it his arm grabbed hers.

"That's no need Tsumiki. I forgot to mention that I have something I want to talk to you about!" He looks at Hinata's direction with a peaceful expression all over his face but Hajime knows the inside of it hides a demon. 

"Besides it be better if Hinata-kun did it so you wouldn't hurt yourself more! Or i can walk with you and we can go together to it! Then maybe I could-".

"No,screw that. I'm getting the stupid thing." Hajime needs fresh air. Komaeda already came in and already bothering him with his weird antics. It's ironic he still has hair with how stress he can be when that guy is near. _Stupid Komaeda....stupid kit....stupid everything...._

* * *

"As Hajime is gone, I wanted to discuss something with you Tsumiki. Since I finally found you again after all these years.", the nurse can only look at him with anticipation. Whatever he has to say,she was listening.

"I want to try again."

"....T-try again!. what a-are y-you talking a-about?"

"Try again our previous relationship of course! I missed you and the things we did. Heh heh trash like me felt bliss to be near someone with an ultimate like you. Also, I won't be going anywhere this time ,don't worry, so by that, can we try again?" Tsumiki looks at him aghast. Even after years has passed,she still felt some sexual feelings toward Komaeda and him in general. Though, she feel some doubt. Not at him! No no that's not it! Lately, she been thinking about the certain wolf that lives in her home. Because of him, that she lost some of her abusive coping mechanisms. Maybe she loves Hinata? But what about Komaeda? She loves him but not as before. 

"Hey are you ok? Are you suprised by what I said. I am too but I'm telling the truth straight from my mouth. ", him waving her hands in her face was a signal that she was caught up too in her thoughts.

"I-i I'm sorry Komaeda, I'm not ready for a relationship at the moment. I may need some more time but I still want to be friends,if you don't mind!" She spoke honestly with her heart. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she didn't know what other way to say it softly. She expects him to be disappointed,and,sad or angry but she never expected him to laugh. She was perplexed of why he was laughing out of all things. His sharpened fangs becoming more clear and shining by the moonlight. 

"I understand completely Tsumiki. I see why Hinata is so attached to you and how you've changed from before. He truly is shining his hope around,isn't he? As expected of someone like him!" His eyes had intense swirls of madness with them. 

"Tsumiki, I really do love you I do. Your blood smell is like no other and the smell of you is just too impeccable for someone as trashy as me.", each saying made him get closer to her as she spectates him doing so,not moving much as processing his words. 

"I can only wish to mark you with my addition of fangs to see how it feels but maybe I can-"

_**"no,you won't."** _

As Komaeda was close to little face distance between Tsumiki, Hajime pops up with arms wrapped around her and a hand pushing Komaeda's face away from hers. Wait? Did Tsumiki heard him growl????

"I don't know what you have planned Komaeda but if it involves Tsumiki in a sexual or romantic way for you then you can trash it.", his arms tightened around the nurse as he have a glare showdown with the other. His heterochromia eyes locked on Komaeda's grey ones.

"Hinata kun.....that was so....HOPEFUL!"

eh?

"The way I planned this out was to test you guys relationship. Someone with ultimate talent thus called the ultimate hope is protecting one with a talent as powerful as nursing. The possibilities goes powerful of what you're next generation will turn out to be!"

T-this is what Komaeda wanted? He wanted to test their relationship? 

Tsumiki is confused and got even more confused when he suddenly talked about her,potentially, having Hajime's kids. Like she doesn't mind yeah-b-but still that's private information!

"Who're you to suddenly determine our future?"

"I can't _determine it_ but it's plausible it will happen,right? You mark Tsumiki,now she's yours and when the time comes then boom! You two have as many kids as you want that'll hold many talents or possibilities for their talents. I mean Tsumiki did get both you and Kamukura to defend her so that spoke volumes!."

"SS-so you w-were joking about trying a-again?"

"Oh no, I was serious."

"E-EH?"

"Even as lucky as I am,I knew rejection was a possibility seeing how attached you made the tsundere wolf beside you feel. If it did happen, I was going to tease Hinata about it as much as I can. "

Hajime can only give him a rude gesture with his finger when Tsumiki wasn't looking as a response to being called Tsundere wolf.

_And to actually think I was actually going to pummel him. You think he would hyperventilate if I did?_

_Oh shush, like I need your sass._

"But it seems like my plan worked. Hajime/Izuru really cares for Tsumiki and Tsumiki feels mutual.", he suddenly turned into a little bat and flew off to the nearest open window. Hajime would've crushed him with his bare hands if he wanted to.

"S-sS-sorry for the trouble.", The nurse took the blame for all that was happening. She was the one that decided to let him in so she's to blame.

"It's not your fault, Komaeda being.....Komaeda isn't your fault.", her hand starts tracing the lines of his hand to prevent being anxious. An awkward silence engulfs the air. 

"So why did you deny Komaeda?" Hajime was having a party in his head that she did but at least wanted to know why. The way they were treating each other looks as if they were still in that same relationship. Oh right about the first aid kit, he insisted on bandaging her wound. Just a simple bleeding scratch on her arm. 

"T-that's because I decided I-it was time to move on! Besides, s-someone e-else caught my interest heeeeheeee.", _That someone must be lucky then...._ Hajime thought as he put the bandaid on her arm. 

_That someone is us dummy._

_I-know that! Izuru, you ruined the mood._

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you! Not to disturb you but you should definitely check out IDK_persona, their Hajime/Mikan fic "love letter" deserves more recognition and such also you can find their opinions on ships as well(that I totally don't stalk and read when it updates shdhhdhhs)  
> Besides that, just look in my comments and you'll find them there.
> 
> Besides that,I like writing over-protective and jealous Hajime. Writing Nagito can be tough.
> 
> (Um I did drew kamumiki but I don't how to insert the image so it just going to remain mysterious)
> 
> Kamukura and Tsumiki:.....  
> Kamukura: If I was the captain of this ship, I'll let you be my sidekick.(sad attempt at flirting)we then can be like the titanic  
> Tsumiki:.....*blushes*?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What instead of Chiaki....Mikan first meets Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I been on writer's block and had this idea while re-watching the anime. By the power of fanfiction in me, I had to write it.  
> Also (I'm late) MERRY CHRISTMAS TO THOSE THAT CELEBRATE IT!

Sunlight blared in his eyes as he open his eyes. The light from the sun shone on his body as he laid on the bench. It's still early and he came early just to think. 

His rose from his previous position to look at the main course building up ahead of him. _I'm at hope's peak but not at hope's peak._ He's glad to be here yes but then again, he's only a side character in the main story. He's only a normal useless person for now without a talent. 

His chest lifted and went back down as he sighed. _I should get going._

He was about to turn around to head to his original way and where he belongs until a body crashed into his back with much force. If he hadn't caught himself, he would've fell but the anonymous person did.

 _What the-?...._ He turned to see who it was. It was a female with a bandage on her cheek with unevenly cut dark purple hair. She had the main course uniform...

_So she's an ultimate?.um...now....I'm going to look away._

She was in a rather....lewd position as well. As respect, Hajime looked away with his hand covering up the lewd parts from his sights. 

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY, I WAS J-JUST LATE AN-AND WA-WANTED TO GO TO CLASS TO NOT BE L-LATE T-THEN I D-DIDN'T LOOK WHERE I WAS G-G-GOING THEN I OH- GOD I-I-I'M SORRY!!! Pull my hair,kick me,slap me or even stick whatever you want in me just don't hate me!!", she bend down beneath him.

"H-hey!"

Her hands clapped together as she begged him for forgiveness and do what he pleases to her. _What the h_ _eck?_ All she did was bump into him by accident, why she suggesting him to inflict more pain into her??

_What kind of life did this ultimate live before now?_

"No,it's fine. I didn't look where I was standing and you must have either. Here, let me help you up.", he gave a helping hand to her. She look in question at the hand. Not like anyone did this before. 

"It's ok. I won't hurt you, just want to help you up.", she look at him then at the hand again before grabbing it as well. She dusted herself off.

"Um..t-thank you! I appreciate it! No one ever- WAIT I'M LATE!!"

_It's literally early? Also, isn't it the ultimate's choice to go to class or not?_

_"_ You do realize it's early,right?"

"I-I-IT IS?? MY CLOCK WAS WRONG THIS WHOLE TIME, I M-MUST'VE ACC-ACCIDENTLY SET IT OFF BY O-ONE OR TWO HOURS. I'm such a dummy.", all she did was a little mistake, there's no need to go off by this was all Hajime thought.

"It's ok, it's ok. It was just an accident,it's not your fault.", the bandaged ultimate only gave him looks that were mix in shock and confusion. 

"W-well s-since I'm e-early, how about we t-talk? If you don't want to, I-I understand! I might get too boring,hateful or deserved to be hated or..or might g-get"

"Hey."

She stopped speaking once he interrupted her.

"I don't mind spending time with you. I can't say those things about you when I haven't even got the time to properly meet you yet and even if I did, I know you wouldn't be any of them."

"I-I....THANK YOU! I really needed that!..", she sat on the edge of the foundation while he stood where he was before.

 _"I barely did anything?"_ was his thoughts but nonetheless, he joined right beside her.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm M-mikan T-tsumiki.", she looked at him with eyes that hope to get his name too with her hands pressed against the other.

"My name is Hajime. Hajime Hinata. Nice to meet you"

"EUUHHH!"

_What is it now?_

_"_ N-no one told me that before um-um NICE TO MEET YOU TOO! I'm going to repeat my name, if that's ok. I'm M-mikan Ts-Tsumiki, nice to meet you, H...Ha...Hinata-kun.", the way she said his name was in a love sick daze. Like his name was slick and nice to say off the tongue which it isn't(atleast that what Hajime thinks)

 _"_ Also I'm an ultimate. Ultimate nurse.", "Odd to see a nurse with bandage wrap around her arms and legs.", Hinata thought. Seems like he was right, the main course's uniforms are alot unique and atleast better looking than the reverse course. The reverse course has to wear this boring and mundane black and white suit.

_Welp, I might as well be honest._

_"_ I don't have a talent. I'm in the reserve course.", he was expecting a laugh or mockery of some sorts but aIl she did was look at him.

"That's ok, Hinata-kun. Talent is-isn't everything. Atleast, y-you have c-choices. With an ultimate, y-you j-just have to s-stay with y-your assigned talent. It can get......repetitive I think?", He listened to her and thought about it. _To fit in, I need talent don't I?_

"Thanks Tsumiki.", she lets out another noise. Hajime now note that Tsumiki is shy,easy to scare,(maybe) either a sheltered child or never had nice things done to her as she grew up, very submissive and needs help standing up to herself and full of surprises(like the bump into him and somehow went into a lewd position thing)

"No one ever thank me before either! Y-y-you're welcome H-hiiiiinnaaataaa-kkkuuunn",he cringe when she dragged his name out like it was her last thing to say before death.

"Y-yeah besides that why were you early? I am early just to...." He paused." just to think, this spot not a band one to do that."

"Oh well hehehe you see......", the two conserved for hours with Tsumiki explaining her day and Hinata listened to her "interesting" shenanigans from how she doesn't live in the most "safe and healthy" family and how she got a new alarm clock and mis-placed the time on it. He enjoyed her company either way. 

"There she is! The ultimate nurse herself.", the two looked at the voice to see Chisa there holding a big weight of a person on her shoulder. Their complaints were heard faintly.

"And the one and only, Hajime Hinata."

_How the hell she knows my name?_

_"_ Nice to see you as well.", He bowed to her to show gratitude. He met a nurse ultimate and now another with another one(maybe) on her shoulder. That's 3 meeting someone like him in one day. His first day.

"As your new teacher, I have taken on the challenge to get all your classmates on the first day! It's the first day and you guys are wasting your youth on **_THE HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY._** Now that just won't do. Now I'm at 95% progress and need my final rotten orange which is you!", she pointed an accusing finger at Tsumiki who jumped from the finger and being called a 'rotten orange'.

_Rotten orange? What kind of name is that?_

Tsumiki got up on her own and Hajime got up soon after. Just in case she trips again, he'll try to depend on his somewhat average relfexes to catch her. Lucky for him, she walked with no accident. That was until she walked away with Chisa that she tripped on air?? Then Chisa just had to drag her away by putting her on her other shoulder. Tsumiki looked back at Hinata and waved her hand bye to him over and over again just so he can see it before she leaves.

"B-BYE,HINATA-KUN!"

_Bye Tsumiki...._

He will admit, it did caused a smile on his face,watching as she soon disappears from his sight along with Chisa and the other guy.

_What just happened just now?_

"Hajime Hinata", the school director called him name as he signal the high-schooler to sit beside him by the fountain.

"Have you made your mind about the project?", he has been thinking and that thinking did bring him an equal balance of stress but it was distracted by an odd nurse that bumped into him. Her words of how repetitive talent can be echoed in his head. _Maybe...._

"I know I'm the school director and shouldn't be saying this but I am not fond of the project itself.", Hajime does understand. The certain project will take months off his school schedule to complete. He will turn from regular,useless reserve course student to the ultimate hope. Maybe That will finally give him a purpose to fill off in this world rather than be treated like trash. That was where this story all began for Hajime.

* * *

As for Mikan, she was in cloud 9 during class. Chisa spoke to them with her usual estatic nature and hoping for them to spend their youth in their own way. She can only think of a specific spiky hair male that plagued her thoughts. Hiyoko snapped her fingers in her face. 

"HEY YOU, ARE YOU ALIVE OR DEAD?", Hiyoko was the only one to notice her drooling from whatever she was thinking as her eyes start to roll in the back of her head. 

"Jesus pervert, what are you thinking?"

"Hehehheheh oh nothing important."

"ROTTEN ORANGES INCLUDING YOU TOO TSUMIKI!"

"HUH?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this at 3am and finished it late.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to chapter 17, I can't stop writing scenarios of Mikan and Hajime interacting(if they did) in Dr3 and since I can write about it, I will.
> 
> Though an interesting thing about them interacting(atleast to me) is Tsumiki telling how she was the first to see the incident of Natsumi and the days after she saw it. She told Hajime because she trusts him and can't keep it in much longer(she saw the dead body first for Christ sake) so I just thought it be interesting to see them interact about it and how Hajime would feel about it.

He rubbed the blood drooling off his mouth. The encounter with the security of Hope's peak to Yukizome stopping the hit that might've took the reserve course to the hospital replayed in his head. Hajime was aggravated,frustrated and angry at the school's attempts to push the situation under the rug. It was quite obvious they were. The hope's peak academy having a murder is similar to a a seafood place suddenly serving fast food. That,likely, to sure make an impact on the academy. 

Mikan sitting at the bench where the foundation behind her came into his view. She was picking at her nails, a clear sign she was nervous and hiding something. Hajime was going to do something but it can wait if a friend(if that's what they are now) needs a helping hand. 

"H-hey,Tsumiki"

"KYAAAAAA-", The nurse jumped taken by surprise by Hinata. _I-I didn't even try to scare her?_

"Oh, Hi, H-hinata-kun. Hehehe, you s-scared me."," _yeah, I can clearly see that.",_ he thought. He sat besides the nurse who was still picking at her nails. 

"Are you ok? You look troubled?", she looks off to the side,debating with herself if she should tell him whatever is on her mind. She finally made eye contact with him and took a deep breath in.

" _YY-_ you um do k-know Natsuki b-before the.....incident,I-I am just guessing.", Hinata was taken back by the sudden question. He looked at her with wide eyes. Could he say he sorta knew her before her death? He was a witness to her delusions of talent and wanting to be the ultimate little sister. Also a witness to her and Sato's arguments(that unfortunately one time happened in front of his desk). 

"Y-yeah, I guess you can say that.", Mikan took that affirmative to say what's next. She finally stopped picking at her nails and skin which alleviate his worries but not for what she said next.

"B-before the incident was known by the p-police or even b-before the Janitor saw it, I and 4 other girls s-saw it too but k-kept it a secret."

......

...

_W-what?_

* * *

His silence as he took in that information was loud. He sit there,idly as if he couldn't process it. _Tsumiki and 4 others saw it? The body and kept it a secret? D-did they murder her all together? N-no, Tsumiki would've told me that too? Maybe the killer was hidden beneath one of them?_

As he questioned all of it, Tsumiki was becoming frightened by his silence.

"I'M SORRY, I KNEW I SHOULDN'T KEPT IT A SECRET BUT THE OTHERS SAID SO THEN I F-FOLLOWED THEM. D-don't hate me. I don't want Hinata-kun to hate me.",no matter how many times he told her he doesn't ,she still thinks he hates her. Tears were coming out of her eyes as she fears of one of her now friends of hating her. 

"I don't hate you Tsumiki,I never can.", his fingers carassed her cheeks as he wiped her tears. She look down with solemn as he did. His fingers were soothing as he wiped her tears for her. She would never forget this moment. Spending time with Hinata-kun like this. 

"T-thank you,Hinata-kun! I'll never forget this even after I die!", _saying afted you die is quite dramatic but I appreciate it._ He smiled at her.

"Now, I think I'm ready to here your explanation of everything that happened.", After she told him the news, he embraced himself for hearing the details of everything. He wasn't _that_ close with Natsumi but he should atleast here the information of her death. It's not like the school will tell him anyways. 

"UU-um OK! FOR HINATA-KUN, I'LL TELL EVERYTHING I REMEMBER!"

"Ok...counting on you,Tsumiki.", he gave her a playful wink that took her by storm of flustered. 

"Well moving on, it started when Ibuki,Mahiru,Hiyoko and Me were waiting for Mahiru's friend,Sato........", Hinata listened vigilantly to her POV of everything that she remember to the best of her ability which was alot. From hearing the sound of the window(they guessed) breaking to finding the body and finally their sights of Sato's body. _2 murders that the academy decided to swept under the rug.._

"That's all that happened t-that I can remember, Hinata-kun. Though, I had suspicion of Sato and the true noise."

"H-huh?"

"Oh well after the whole scenario and such, after Ibuki and Hiyoko left, I ranned after not w-wanting to left behind. I ALSO LEFT BEHIND MAHIRU ON ACCIDENT s-so I went back to check on her. I saw her go the next door room and sweeping glass from a vase. S-someone surely broke i-it yes and g-glass broken during t-that time can e-easily b-be mistaken as the w-window if someone d-doesnt go to the next door room.S-so I am assuming that w-wasnt a window we heard break b-but a vase.", Hajime remember she said Sato was the first there. By that,....Sato was the one that broke the vase and killed Natsumi. The information startled Hinata. He couldn't handle a truth such as that but even if he did, the truth will still be there. Sato hated Natsumi's whole existence by it attempts to tamper with Mahiru but to think she would go close as murder for it. _Was Mahiru an accomplice? She didn't murder Kuzuryu but did help clear some evidence._ This was going to give him a headache.

Hinata had a flashback to their recent conversation he heard them in and how Sato smirked when she said that Kuzuryu had probably commited suicide. According to Mikan's description of how she died and how Hajime knew that Natsumi wasn't one to give up all pinpointed that Natsumi's death was definetly a murder.

" _YOU'RE WRONG. YOU'RE WRONG. YOU'RE WRONG. NO",she grabbed the sides of her face as she took off running somewhere._

_There was no one anyone could've stopped them or saved her. The murder happened way before Tsumiki and the others came._

So that brings up the murder of Sato. There could've been only one person Hinata thinks that could've done it. _It was her brother wasn't it? If it wasn't him then maybe his henchman, Natsumi did say he was the ultimate high school level gangster. Messing with a gangster and even murdering a family member of one is a death sentence on its own. Who knows how long they kept that body hidden until they finally "found it"._

 _"O-or_ maybe Ibuki w-was right. T-that curse got TO SATO AND THE G-GHOST OF NATSUMI K-KILLED HER!KYAAA- WHO K-KNOWS WHEN I'LL BE NEXT!", _D-did she really believe that curse superstition thing?_

His thoughts process and endeavor of trying to figure this whole thing out was stressing him. It not like it's his problem but he doesn't want to stay ignorant about this atleast. He want to have some respects for the dead. He was brought back from the inside of his mind when Tsumiki hand went on his shoulder,worryingly.

"A-are you Ok, Hinata-kun? If you need help then I-I don't mind taking you to the infirmary right n-now I-if you need it!", he reassured her he's fine when he's actually not. ~~_If Sato and Nastumi are gone and no ones cares then who knows when I'll be next._~~ He thought about the project; one that'll change him and life forward on forever. He doesn't want to be next though _he will be next._ The way this Academy he had high hope's for decided to hide a murder an ultimate may have done and one an ultimate may have helped made him question about talent. Oh right, he still has to answer Tsumiki. ** _ ~~Don't forget about the project Hinata, they're still waiting for an answer.~~_**

"I'm fine,Tsumiki", she looked at him with doubt but left it alone at that by not wanting to make him mad. She knows he was close to a panic attack if she had not said anything. Hajime was suppose to deny hanging out with Tsumiki after what happened but here he is, chatting along side her about the mysteries he had today of two reserve students. He chuckles mentally at the thought of Tsumiki being his weakness. 

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry....all that happeneing ma-made me tired from fear a-and stress. I-I got scared of telling you since it was s-suppose to be a secret and I-I d-didn't want to betray my friend's trust b-but I trust you,Hinata-kun.",she wrapped her arms around his left one and laid on it like a pillow as her eyelids close to dooze off to sleep,leaving Hajime to have a speaking marathon to himself about all this.

It make sense they kept it a secret. They were just high-schoolers witnessing a dead body. They couldn't handle the situation and didn't want to lose their spot on Hope's peak or be main suspects.( even if he feels deep down that they shouldnt kept it a secret by some morality fighting for justice in him)They're just kids, right? Atleast, Tsumiki trusts him enough to tell him something despair-ducing as that. That atleast made him feel better even after getting stomped on by the security guy at the main course's gate. _Damn, I really let my emotions got to me at that._

All he could do was look up at the afternoon sky and muttered a thanks to the nurse again,not sure if she heard it or not.

....he been thanking her too much as if that's the only thing for him to say. He doesn't mind though, Tsumiki alone brought him enough joy and company during all this. Even if he barely have any friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this wasn't the best for I am still watching the dr3 anime and such and trying to keep the same events but making it different by switching some things a notch and add different results here and there.


	21. Dancing in the back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok after seeing the 10 anniversary official art and THEM!! I just....couldn't stop...thinking them...dancing together. But to make it make sense I'm going to make the anniversary a prom to them.(I tried-)

Parties are new to her. As expected since she was hardly invited to any that people held. This party was not just a "party", it was a prom. Her first prom and to say they really went it all out was an understatement. 

With accompany of Ibuki's feral energy mix with other ultimates from all 3 classes granted this grand deluxe prom that was never to be forgotten in a life time. A party derived off synergy. So why was she outside of it,the back door exit of it to be specific? Where all she views is a fence with a dumpster infront of it. 

The ranging of bright,flashing lights to crowds of people made her feel claustrophobic with anxiety raising off in her stomach. The blaring lights only irritate her eyes. She just wanted a break from the atmosphere.

Now she sits her with punch from the table and in her pink dress with a bat on top. She will admit she's glad to be invited in this one time event but she still feels frightened to go through it. She doesn't have someone to dance with so she will look like a fool(and probably be bullied by Hiyoko for it). If she did found someone; she will probably just accidently mess up the dance and make her and the dance partner look like jokes. Both being dilemmas.

The cold breeze hit her skin, causing her to shiver. Great,now she doesn't have a jacket. Why did she even go if she is too scared to go off her limits. Truth is, she's scared of saying no to the invitation and with the fear of them disliking her she just accepted the offer. People helped made this party so she should just stay back and not ruin it for anyone el-

* _creak*_

The rusty sound of the back door opening interrupted her inner monologue. She looked at the reason of the noise to find....Hinata?

"Ah Tsumiki,there you are. I was looking for you.", HINATA?! LOOKING FOR HER?! 

"Ah hehehe no need to w-worry about me. I-i'm fine. Y-you c-can go b-back to the prom.", he would've complied but Hinata has a very strong obstinate behavior. He furrowed his eye brows. Tsumiki jumped when he sat beside her on the outside doorstep of the back door. 

"Tsumiki, and be honest with me, is there something wrong?", Tsumiki quickly waved her hands to signal a no but Hajime knows better. He gave a pleading look to her and she was taken back. She doesn't want to lie to him about what she feels. Him just being there is already making her smitten. 

Her hands lowered. 

"I can't lie to you,Hinata but yes,something is wrong.", Hajime was taken back by her making a full complete sentence without a single stutter. 

"I'm not good with large crowds of people,the bright lights and afraid to dance with someone. B-because what I-if I make I-it em-embarrassing! T-they will surely h-hate me for my own sl-slip up! T-then with everyone s-staring j-just makes it worse", she got into a fetal position as she rambled about her fears. 

"Ironic you say that Tsumiki when I was about to ask you to dance with me." He scratched his cheeks by that. Tsumiki looked at him with temperature heating on her face. Her mind was going into panic mode. _HINATA? ASKING ME TO JOIN HIM TO DANCE? I-i don't want to embarass him! Be the reason he looks dumb...him hating me...blaming me. I don't think I'll be able to h-handle that._

"After hearing what you said, I've decided.", he raised up ftom the slab of rock as a doorstep and lend a hand to Tsumiki. 

"We can dance out here, if you're more comfortable with it of course.", Tsumiki looked at his hand.

"Since you don't want others to view the dancing then we can dance where all cannot see us. It's a win win to solve both parties.",she nods her head.

"Y-you don't have t-to sacrifice your fun from the prom for m-me!", Tsumiki is faking it like she doesn't want to dance with him but she does. She does but doesn't want to ruin his fun with the others,he should be joining them rather than someone like her. So why-

"This wasn't just made for me. It was made for all of us,including you, Tsumiki.", she doesn't get it. She doesn't know what she is feeling. It's an unknown one she never knew existed. Is it comfort? Love? Affection? It feel peculiar but in a good way? 

"So it only makes sense for you to enjoy this as well.", it took a few minutes until she finally grabbed the hand that help her lift off the step. She didn't notice tears were coming out till Hinata wiped them with his index finger. 

"I know this is sudden but you look pretty tonight. I mean- you always look pretty not just this night- but you still look pretty now and all the time but.....but...UGH...you get the point.", he lowered his head a little as his hair and the moonlight put a shadow over his face,covering his cheeks. 

Tsumiki can smile from both the compliment and Hinata's embarrassment. She grabbed his hands and smiled. 

"I-i don't m-mind dancing with you....I want to dance with you.....", 

"Alright then...I'll just.", his hand grabbed her waist as the other was holding her other hand. Her free hand was on his shoulder as they gave each other eye contact. Hajime thinks he is simply making it awkward by acting like a love sick high school boy.

"I-i'm SORRY IF I RUIN THE DANCE FOR US!", she randomly exclaimed as they begin to rock side to side together. 

" It's ok. I hardly think that will happen thanks to the help of Kamukura. Plus I won't make a full judgement of you just by a single mistake.",she lowered her head being forgiven. He won't judge her for the mistake. That's new. New to her but new things can be interesting. 

Their bodies rocked side to side as they slowed dance beneath the luminous moon light,with just the loud noise from the inside deaf to their ears. The only thing they can hear was their heartbeats as they maintain contact of the other.

The movements somehow soothe her. Their footwork being harmonious on top the rough texture of rocks on the ground. Being this close to him just made her legs like jelly,the eye contact wasn't helping either. 

"You don't mind if I do something, right?", she shaked her head.

"No, I-I don't mind"

"Close your eyes for a second.", she quickly closed them tight and Hinata lowered his shoulders.

"I'm not going to do anything bad,no need to close them tight...", he mumbled. Tsumiki felt his hands through her locks then apart.

"Ok, you can open them now.", she didn't notice a slight change until she ranned her fingers through her hair to find out the rose he had in his suit pocket was now in her locks. 

"It looked better on you then me..TSUMIKI?!", her crying suddenly as they slow danced caught him off guard.

"*sniff* than-thank you Hinata! I-i won't ever forget this. S-so t-thank you for dancing with me.", she laid her face on his chest as they were slower of their movements than before but still going back to its original pace.

Hajime looked off to the side with a frustrated blushed look. The moonlight behind him was really shining today and wanna show off all Tsumiki's amazing features to him,huh?

"You're welcome...Tsumiki", the rest of the night was spend by them together outside and only went back in late, completely unaware that majority of their classmates saw them through the peak of the door. That was until Hajime keep noticing their smug faces towards him when Tsumiki is turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-the official art...them....dancing....outside...
> 
> I was going to add a smug Sonia or Ibuki but I left it out.


	22. Alleviate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares are nightmares. There is nothing good to come out of a nightmare than to wake up but what if somewhere is there to comfort you out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got of their/her writer's block :D! Also this chapter was also just a way for me to experiment with my writing and also to practice so it's an update and practice in a way.
> 
> This chapter can be seen kinda cheesy? Kinda not? I'm unsure.

Nightmares are nothing new under the sun for a particular nurse. Even while at home, she always had to handle it on her own. The only humility she can get from any of them is to wake up and meet a new day. However, this one took a toll. Her anxiety raising rapidly by the fear of Hajime,the name he goes by, ever leaves her. The thought itches the back of her head as it continue to replay. Her only sole of comfort and friendship she had soon fallen into only to leave her in the dust. How pathetic of her. She could do better,abundant of things to make him stay. So she won't be alone again. Her stress level rise as she shiver in fear. She's only useless. Getting in the way of how perfect he can be without he-

"Tsumiki?", her indulgence to her thoughts didn't even let her notice the person right beside her waking up. 

"I-I-I am sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up.",he will definitely leave her if she can't even let him sleep in his own home. His eyes speaked confusion before looking shocked as if he found what the issue was. The bed creaked as Hajime got up. "This is it",is what Tsumiki thinks. This is the part where he finds her horrendous,disgusting and all that negative attention to be the only attention he will ever give her. He turned to her after getting up.

"I'm coming back. I am just getting water for you, if you are fine with that.", she looked at him then looked down as she cover herself with the many blankets and numerous amount of plushies she have. The collection was a hobby she figured was a way to cuddle or cope with. Her favorite has to be that pelican that Izuru one time got for her at a festival. Though all of them are special. She nodded her head as a response. 

Footsteps and a door creak open signal her that he left.

Her bare legs wrap around the teddy bear as she tries to steady her breathing as he taught her to when she feels like this. Breathe in...breathe out..it would've worked if her heart won't stop aching in her chest and sudden surge of overwhelming panic. Her breathing gets faster as she feels tears dripping down her cheeks. The fear of being alone is a common fear that still stucks to her, even while being infatuated with the ultimate hope. She feel her body being disconnected from her brain. She felt out of control as chill runs up her body. 

.......

.....

...

A sudden feeling of contact on her arm pulled her out a state. Being touch gives her bad memories but Hajime's touch was one that she felt contrast to. A touch with comfort can it be called. Instead both of his eyes were red.

"I-Izuru?",

"Breathe, Tsumiki and rise up for you to drink this.", she does what he told her and grab the water bottle he gives to her. Cool and fresh from the fridge it was. Even being in a relationship with them for more than a month, she's still not used to their care or affection to her. She blushes as she grabbed the drink,drinked it slowly and feel the sudden clot in her throat dispense. Haj-Izuru, at the moment, sat beside her on the bed. His hand went out when she made it clear she was done with the bottle. She hand it to him and look at him as he sat it on the stand beside them. 

"I decided to take over to help you calm down.", Izuru stated to her. Of course, the two take turns with the body with her. 

"Would you like to cuddle,Tsumiki?", Of course, Izuru doesn't need a clear explanation to know what's going on. He could just analyze her and come to a clear conclusion and find a solution to it. Even if he didn't, he would've comforted her regardless. She admired that. Admired his patience with her while still dealing with someone like her. Affection was something Izuru really like giving surprisingly, whether it be him spooning her or hugging her, he does it many of times. Public and private. It might've been alien to him, yes, but that didn't stop him from giving lots of it. 

So she agreed.

Both laid on their side on the bed, eye level to each other. Mikan slowly scoot forward as he simply watched her, no sign on his face telling her of what he is thinking. Both her arms latched under his as she cuddle him close. Izuru was warm, had a nice body temperature to be around in different seasons. She swallowed a sudden gulp in her throat as she already feel her face heaten up and heart racing.

"S-sorry if I am being clingy b-by this", she apolgized but didn't stop. 

"You're not being clingy, even if you were, I wouldn't mind.",his arms wrap around hers in return and she coil her legs around his. The height difference was evident between these two but they made it work. 

"You know we won't leave you, correct?", her laying her head on his shoulder sent vibrations to her body as he spoke. Hearing him say it brought her some closure but still she feels hesitant, feeling a bit of doubt. He pulls back from her suddenly and gives her a peck on the lips. 

"Hajime and I promise that. Like I promise to give you alot of affection.",Knowing they won't back down from something, she took their word for it and embraced him again, enjoying it as much as she can even with the fact she will get more times like this.

Pressed against his chest, she can hear his heart beat. It was faster than usual and that cause her to make a giggle. Despite his blank face, Izuru was going haywire on the inside and she wonders if he notice.

" I promise to never leave for you are the one perfect for me.", It was a faint whisper but heard by him nevertheless. A response from him was to held her tighter as she lulled back to a peaceful sleep by the sound of his heartbeat. The calm atmosphere soon caused him to catch some z's.

A dream of a picnic with Tsumiki was what their head decided to fantasize about. If she was happy then they are happy and all was good.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do wonder, what happened if Hinata and Tsumiki did meet in dr3 anime and how would Tsumiki take on his sudden disappearance?
> 
> Then to be asked to nurse a tired animator.

Tsumiki walked down the sidewalk leading to the ceremony. The events of last year, meeting Yukizome,the explosion and Yukizome having to leave for a few months only to come back in a happy suprise when her class threw a party for her. Those were memories she cherished and soon she'll be an upperclassmen,with something like that should make her estatic but instead she feels...stuck. No one seems to notice but her and Chiaki that Hinata suddenly disappeared.

It was the first day it happened then turn to more with it soon evolving into weeks of his disappearance. Only got worse when it turn to months. The predictable would be he dropped out or got expelled, that would be predictable of someone who was ignorant of him. Though with Tsumiki's perspective, Hinata would never do that or get expelled by any chances. Especially after what he promised her.

\----------

_He can only stare with sullen,annoyed and melancholy expression as he looks at her old wounds and scars from her family and whoever was low enough to take advantage of her niave kindness. Tsumiki wasn't expecting it. She wanted and thoughted of him to call her degrading names,weird for having these, and then she back alone. If that happen,she might just happen to enforce a plan to make him stay._

His _hands touch both her shoulder and he look dead in her light pink eyes._

_"Tsumiki, I-I'm....", he was a lost of words to say,speechless. After seeing all of it to his close friend made him feel useless for not being there for her before. He processed on what to say._

_"I promise to stay by your side,to be there for you, even through tough times. Just promise me you wouldn't.....you wouldn't allow anyone better put anyone to do harm to you again...please...for me?", she was speechless as well. Hinata didn't do what she expected. His head was down with a shadow casted over his eyes yet she can tell he looked with desperation and anger. Not at herself just others. The desperation of wanting to do something but someone like him is forever weak. The words of the security at the main course gate echoed his head. Knowing his place....if his place is that then how can a useless scum like him help someone like Tsumiki._

_He treated her with care that she never truly experience once before. New things to a person makes one stiff, stiff on what to do and how to face it._

_Neither of them had notice tears were coming down their cheeks in their silence. She grabbed hold of his arms that touch both her shoulders and bit her lip._

_"I mean it...I really do, Tsumiki...you didn't deserve anything those assholes did to you so please don't let it happen again. If I come back, I wouldn't be able to handle it.", he struggled to speak more. Each time making his voice sound more and more broken than before. For Tsumiki, he wants to be the one to care for her as she does for him. He doesn't want to leave Tsumiki or Chiaki behind,Chiaki can handle herself but leaving Tsumiki behind.... No,after **that** he will be better. When he is better, he can fully promise he wouldn't allow another abuse to go through Tsumiki because Tsumiki did nothing wrong..._

* * *

Being both would mean he would leave her but she doesnt think Hinata would give up that easily. T-Then is it her fault? Did she do something wrong without noticing? D-did she made him uncomfortable to the point he hates her and stay far away from her like she is some sort of disease?! 

Her mind frantically thoughted.

" _b-but it's strange Chiaki says she hasn't seen him either. I-if he is avoiding me then he would've been by Chiaki side at times. T-THEN IS HE AVOIDING THE BOTH OF US?! N-no Chiaki would've said something about it too.....",_ her mind spiraled to think of the main reason behind his actions,not even close to the decided truth. Hinata maybe have lied and broke that promise but she denies it. She trusts Hinata as much as he trust her! An epiphany popped with her when she remembered he said "If I come back...". The if can mean he isn't sure so is it a deadly situation!!! Tha-that Hinata is going through?

Her eyes came across the words on the wall that announces the ceremony and was about to head forward until stopped by Ryota. 

"I-I need you"

"EEEH??", that was when she was suddenly kidnapped by the ultimate animator,or so she thinks.

* * *

"I trust my classmates"

_Trust_

**_Trust.._ **

**_ Trust..... _ **

H-hinata....-kun

She goes to her overlapping tears as she remembers memories of Hinata and let out her frustrations by crying,as usual. She haven't heard that word since Hinata told it to her as a form of their friendship and now only memories can only replace what isn't there. She thanked the imposter and said she'll try her best with it. 

"T-thank you H-hinata-kun."

"Hinata? That's the name you want to call me?", the fake Ryota told her. Tsumiki jumped when she noticed her mistake.

"I-I'M S-SORRY I-I MEANT F-fake Ryota-san! I t-thought of someone else name that told me they trust me!! I APOLOGIZE!", nonetheless she looks off to the window of the apartment.

" _Hinata-kun....wherevever you are.... I won't let you down!",_ Tsumiki thoughted as she wiped her tears and looked at the unconscious real Ryota. Completely oblivious,to a someone she knows being 'transformed' somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsumiki:*trips into Kamukura*  
> Tsumiki:*notices his shape and structure is close to Hinata* H-hinata-kun?  
> Kamukura:.....new phone who dis
> 
> Sbebehdjs something about writing these characters makes me happy.
> 
> Sorry if it is short!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko decided to give her right hand man a taste of her fun. (in short, she gives him a brainwashed victim for whatever she plans.)

"Ohhhh MUKS", blonde pigtails called out for her big sister in a lovely dovely voice. It echoed out through the place. The soldier only looks at her younger sister, ready to hear what she has to say. 

"I have the most TOTES GREATEST IDEA EVER. What if I give some of my fun to a very special person."

Mukuro raised a brow.

"Special?", she questioned back at her.

"Affirmatively, and their name so happens to have a k and a m in it. Wonder who it could be?", Mukuro had a thought process of who this special person is. Her name first came into thought. _Junko...lil sis Junko going to give me something? Let me taste her fun?_

"Is it-"

"KAKAMUKURA-SENPAI!"

Mukuro stopped what she was about to say. Did she hear that right? She was going to let Kamukura-kun taste her fun,whatever this so fun is. Knowing him, he might find it boring. 

Junko noticed her silence.

"What? Did you think it was you? Oopsie no lol. I want to give him a reward of most for his hard work."

Mukuro couldn't believe what she was hearing. Junko giving someone an reward is about as believable as a pig flying. There has to be a bigger meaning as to why she is doing this. Being her sister, she should know out of anyone that Junko wouldn't just voluntarily give someone something without them feeling remorse about it or despair. 

"Why and what fun?", was all her mouth can speak out. Her sister stared at her with her blue irises.

"Because it is the nice thing to do and just a little treat to give for a special boy!", she turned and made her way to the whereabouts of the ultimate hope. As her watch dog, Mukuro could only trial behind.

* * *

They eventually found him near the whereabouts of a demolished building with only little of it to keep it standing. His back was turned away from them yet Mukuro could already feel chills just from his aura. She looks to the side of her sister to see her smiling wide as if they joker; she is unfazed by all of it. 

"Kamukura kamukura yass queen!"(I'm sorry I had to just this once-), he didn't turn to them, continuing facing forward to the chaos that is the tragedy. 

"What business do you want,Enoshima."

"OOOO getting right to the point I see, alright grumpy-pants. As a reward for all your precious hard work, I decided to let you in on some of the fun!" Junko did little echoes of celebration. That was when Kamukura turned to face the queen of despair.

"Not interested."

"Aw man, you didn't even hear what I had to say hmmmph. Oh well too bad, grumpy because once I give something then there's no refunds! As your gift, you get a special person! A nurse while at it!", Mukuro knows who she was talking about but why give someone with a talent like that to someone like him?(Who she still thinks will betray or secretly planning something against her sister) A nurse would be convenient during this and such wouldn't Junko attempt to fill her with despair to make her opposite of her use? Nurse brings hope,don't they? They heal and make one who is going to die and/or sick feel happy to be alive or get better. 

Kamukura took a part of slight interest at her sudden "reward". He isn't dull in the mind to know there is a hidden meaning behind this with someone like Enoshima. Even with the preferred talent of them. Being a nurse in a time like this will be helpful but tiring at the same time. Helping those who get hurt but cannot stop the cause of what hurting them more and more. Only for more injured victims to arrive and the process reiterates,turning it into a never ending one. He can even say it would be futile. 

Unlike Enoshima,he doesn't need someone on his every trail. He prefers independently then dependent. Seems like she wouldn't care and do it anyway,leading him with no choice but to go along with it. In which he would,for now. 

"Why are you giving someone like her to him?", He could hear her sister attempt to whisper to her about the reward. She's bad at whispering.

"Ughhhhh Mukuro, you dummy. It's because things will get interesting from there plus Kamukura was in a lab full of scientists and doctors so they can get totes along.", weird for her to think a human experiment and a nurse would get along was what Mukuro thought. Mukuro silences herself,not wanting to enlight an argument with her sister. 

"And behind door number 1 is DUH DUH DUN Mikan Tsumiki,the ultimate nurse. Our lucky prize goes to our wonderful contestant with the long raven hair,IZURU KAMUMURA!", Junko said in a talk show host tone of voice.

That's how it all began where a certain nurse,brainwashed,met her beloved. 

Kamukura was trailing around the wanders of the outside, to be a spectator of it all. Spectate if anything interesting happens during all this..despair. It was getting boring. All of it was. Like a lost dog, Tsumiki followed behind him. He practically ignores her,to see if she goes away but she just stays by his side. Watching his every move and even praising him for even the little he does. Kamukura acknowledges he can stop this but really what difference would it make? It would just be boring as before. 

"Ah,sorry,my love! A horrendous lover l-like me couldn't keep u-up with you! P-please h-hurt me as y-you like in any w-way!",she kneels towards him. Her mind races of what he will do. He stares down at her.

"Strange?",she continues to eye the ground below her but smiles while kneeling.

She may be brainwashed but she isn't dumb. Notice she took was that everything and everyone around him was boring and he isn't the type to say you're not. Though with her,just herself, she doesn't get called that word. It just tells her that he isn't bored of her,that she isn't like others. That she interests him. Even if it's a slight,she'll do pretty much all but death to make it more. If he wants her to do something,she'll promptly do it. She wants all of his eyes on her and her only. Her beloved...only for her.

"You insistently apologize even for just breathing and yet you want majority of the pain to go to you. Strange but plausible by your life.", Kamukura isn't afraid to admit that Tsumiki and him have a sort of connection. Even after allowing to keep her this long,she wasn't boring at most. She was a bit tolerable than others. Being brainwashed,she treats him as if her God. 

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I-I'm s-sorry!"

"You say sorry to a point it's your habit.", pointed out to her to which she let out more in retaliation.

"I-I'M S-SORRY! EEK,I-i did it again,sorry!" I D-DID that one again too sorry!"

Doing things over and over becomes a habit with humans. Habits can be healthy and un-healthy. Tsumiki's saying sorry for everything she does is her habit. That habits explains alot of her traits,of feeling useless,everything is her fault and just low self-esteem along with confidence. If Kamukura was able to feel, he would've predict that he would feel sad,solemn or sympathy towards her. 

"Instead of saying sorry just say something else, repeating things is boring.",Tsumiki raise her head from the ground and look at her beloved with the raven locks. Although it was just a thing he told her, Tsumiki felt euphoric.Her love caring about her in order to stop her habit. She got up and dusted herself off and thanked him. Suddenly she hugged him out of nowhere, which was an excuse into breathing in his precious scent. Kamukura stood there as she did. 

He didnt call her boring just her actions. She can change it for him,she can change all of herself for him and him only for he is the one she has set her love and eyes for.

"U-um my new choosen w-word to r-replace s-sorry is T-thank you! S-so um um, t-t-thank you,my beloved. Thank you for allowing me to hug you.",she elapse in low giggles to herself. Kamukura felt something. It was quick to come in and go but it was something. Something when she hugged him suddenly. Was it comfort? Sympathy? It felt like a short fusion of emotions as well as a short fuse in his body. Whatever it may was, came as it go. Her choice in saying thank you was an odd choice, even though that word will be the new repeated one,atleast it is better than the old one can say. He let out sigh as having a momento of Junko's previous words.

_"...It's because things will get interesting from there plus Kamukura was in a lab full of scientists and doctors so they can get totes along."_

_Along...._

He isn't fully sure what she has planned that involves him and Tsumiki nor does he really care. On the contrary, perhaps with Tsumiki a choice will be evident to his crippling questioning of hope or despair? 

With Tsumiki, she can only see Enoshima as an inferior to her beloved. One that needed to be dispose of but she wouldn't do anything unless he wanted her to. Besides, she can already predict she will be dispose of later by a new force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junko,making Mikan brainwashed to love someone who is incapable of emotions thus falling her into despair into trying but never achieving.  
> Kamukura: *feels something for her in return*  
> Junko: Tf?
> 
> Also updates might be slow since I have school and stuff to do and get better at! Also sorry for I had writer's block for a few days and accidently deleted the birthday hajime fic which made me feel bad so sorry if this chapter kinda isn't the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hajime: *have a feral breakdown in their head and just want to spend time with Mikan without Izuru getting in the way*
> 
> Izuru: This is fine


End file.
